The Power of Four
by Obsessed With 52
Summary: A/U. What if, after Voldemort's attempt on Harry Potter's life as an infant, in Godric's Hollow, he was raised by people who actually give a damn about him? Featuring a Harry and friends with attitude. I don't own Harry Potter.
1. The Boy Who Lived

Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived

A man emerges from a north London flat. He mounts a motorcycle and travels the short distance to his friend's hiding place. It was Halloween nineteen eighty-one and the man just had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

When he arrived at his friend's hiding place he found it deserted. No trace of the man who had been his friend since the age of eleven. So fearing the worst, he leapt back on to his motorcycle and as quick as he could, he made his way to the humble cottage of his best friend, his best friend's wife and his godson. When he arrived he saw a large man exit a cottage. It was the same cottage he himself was visiting. The large man was carrying a small bundle.

'Sirius, yer too late,' the large man began, 'James an' Lily, they're d-dead.'

Sirius felt numb, his best friend – no, his brother was gone.

'Li'l 'Arry, though, 'e's fine – got a scar – but fine,' the large man finished.

'Harry?' asked Sirius, 'he's alive?'

The large man showed Sirius his infant godson and saw that he was still breathing and also saw the scar on his forehead.

'Hagrid, don't go anywhere with my godson, I am his legal guardian and you're not to take him anywhere, do you understand me?' said Sirius.

'Sirius, I got orders from Dumbledore –'

'Fuck Dumbledore!' shouted Sirius cutting him off. 'Just wait here please.'

Then before Hagrid could say another word, Sirius entered the cottage and the moment he crossed the threshold he saw the body of James Potter. Sirius looked around the hallway for any sign of James' wand but found none. Then, hoping harder than he ever had before, he took James' wrist to feel for a pulse. Expertly using his index and middle fingertips he applied the necessary pressure.

To his shock and utter jubilation he felt a pulse. Sirius then pointed his wand James and said, _'Enervate.'_

James Potter's hazel eyes flickered open.

'H-Harry … Lily …?' James whispered.

'No, it's me – Sirius,' said Sirius as he handed James his glasses.

'Sirius, are they all right?' asked James.

'Harry is fine, he's outside with Hagrid,' answered Sirius.

'What? Why?'

'I'm guessing the emergency Portkey that was kept in the nursery was deactivated,' said Sirius.

'Then, Lily – she's dead?'

'I don't know, I came in here – I had to be sure. I found you first and checked for life-signs – out of desperation, really, but what happened? And where the fuck is your wand?' said Sirius.

'Voldemort, he came and he was already blasting open the door. I told Lily to take Harry and go, I tried to hold him off but I left my wand on the sofa. Voldemort just laughed and said, "This is going to be easier than I thought", and then he stupefied me.'

Sirius then pointed his wand toward the living room and said, _'Accio James' wand,'_ the wand flew into the hallway and was caught by Sirius and as he handed it back to James, he said, 'James Charlus Potter, if you ever go anywhere without your wand again, you won't have to worry about Voldemort because I will kill you, understand?'

'Yes, Dad,' said James chuckling before Sirius helped him to his feet and hugged him.

'Go into the sitting room, sit down and I'll go and see to Lily – don't argue,' said Sirius.

James did as he was told while Sirius made his way up the stairs and once he got to the top he could see the door to the nursery had been blasted off its hinges. Sirius slowly walked to the room dreading that he would find Lily dead. He walked into the room and there was the body of Lily Potter lying on the floor by the wall. Sirius rushed to kneel by her side and took her wrist to feel for a pulse like he had done with James.

This time, however, he felt nothing. Sirius swallowed and moved his fingers to her neck to feel for a pulse, if this did not work …

'Yes,' breathed Sirius as he felt a very faint pulse before pointing his wand at her and saying, _'Enervate.'_

Lily's green eyes slowly opened.

'Lils, speak to me, it's Sirius, say something, please,' he pleaded, 'come on; call me an arse – anything!'

'Harry …?' she whispered.

'He's fine, I promise you,' he told her.

'Where is he?'

'Outside with Hagrid,' answered Sirius.

'Oh … James?' she asked.

'Alive and sitting in your living room,' he said smiling at her.

'Really?' she asked.

'Yes, c'mon, I'm going to take you downstairs,' said Sirius before he scooped her up into his arms and carried her downstairs. Once he got to the bottom of the stairs he called out to James.

James came running out of the living room and saw his wife in Sirius' arms. 'Is she –?'

'She's weak but alive, James, thank Merlin, did you find Lily's wand?' Sirius answered.

'Yeah, she left it in the kitchen, it's in my pocket,' said James as he patted his coat.

Sirius, James and Lily left the cottage to find Hagrid still waiting with Harry in his arms.

'Gallopin' Gorgons!' exclaimed Hagrid, 'James? Lily? How? I though' yeh were – yeh know?'

'My son, please, Hagrid,' said James.

Hagrid did not comply with James and said, ''Ow do I know yeh're the real James Potter?'

James then thought for a moment before whispering something in Hagrid's ear which made his eyes widen.

'All righ', yeh're the real James Potter, 'ere yeh go,' said Hagrid as he handed Harry over to James before saying, 'I'd better get back ter Dumbledore an' let 'im know yeh're alive.'

'Tell him we're on our way to see him and have him and Professor McGonagall meet us at the gates at Hogwarts in half an hour, and, tell him we know who the leak in the Order is,' said James.

'Righ', will do,' said Hagrid and he Disapparated.

Sirius put Lily in the sidecar of the motorcycle, and as Lily was slowly getting her strength back, James handed Harry to her and she held him tight in her arms. James then got on the back of the bike behind Sirius who was starting the engine.

'Let's fly,' said James, before the engine of the bike roared in to life and Sirius selected the flying gear and they were in the air and heading to Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_**A/N: This is my take on a James and Lily survives the attack by Voldemort at Godric's Hollow story. This story will contain elements of canon and maybe a few characters and other things from A Quiet Year at Hogwarts. I hope I have not copied or appeared to have copied another's story, if I have then I apologise for any similarities with other fics. I will admit to being influenced to write my own version of this arc by some of the ones I have read. Please remember this as the story progresses, thank you, and enjoy.**_


	2. Explanations

Chapter Two: Explanations

After the short flight and then rendezvous with Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, Sirius, James, Lily and baby Harry were all in the Headmaster's study at Hogwarts. James told them all what happened when Voldemort had come to the house before Dumbledore asked Lily for her part in the story.

'Well, James told me to take Harry and go, so I ran up to the nursery to use the emergency Portkey that should have taken me to Sirius', but it had been disabled. I realised that I had left my wand in the kitchen and that I was trapped, so all I could do was wait. I barricaded myself in the nursery but this proved to be fruitless. He – Voldemort – just forced his way in, I put Harry in his crib and stood between Voldemort and Harry,' Lily began and stopped to have a sip of pumpkin juice before continuing, 'Voldemort told me to stand aside – I refused. For some reason he seemed reluctant to kill me, I asked him to show mercy – not to kill Harry, at the time I was assuming that James was d-dead and I didn't want to lose Harry too.

'Then he flicked his wand to send me flying into the wall before he moved toward Harry. He looked at Harry, but then Harry began to cry, so Voldemort began the incantation, he got as far as Avada before I moved myself back between Harry and Voldemort, however, he changed his incantation to Crucio and I was hit with it and sent to the floor in agony before everything went dark. I can only assume he Stunned me.'

Dumbledore was thinking for a moment before he said, 'Voldemort is gone.'

'How?' asked James.

'The scar on Harry's forehead, it is no ordinary scar; it comes from being cursed and with a dark curse at that. Voldemort proceeded to kill Harry once Lily was incapacitated. However, the curse rebounded upon Voldemort instead, did you find his wand?' said Dumbledore.

'No, but how did this happen, how did Harry survive?' asked Sirius.

'Old magic,' said Dumbledore.

'Old magic?' asked James and Lily confused.

'Lily, when you cast yourself between Voldemort and Harry you were willing to die, although you did not, the intent was enough to create the ultimate protection around Harry that Voldemort could not break and nor did he foresee. Therefore, he proceeded to kill Harry only to have his curse backfire upon him,' said Dumbledore.

'So he is dead?' asked James.

'No, I think not. Stripped of his powers, weak, and still out there somewhere, but, for now, gone,' answered Dumbledore.

'I still don't understand,' said James.

'Love's Sacrifice,' said Sirius, 'Lily's love for Harry put a protection around him that hate and anger and evil couldn't penetrate, James. Voldemort does not love – he has never loved.'

'Quite right, my boy, if you were still my student I would be awarding Gryffindor fifty house points,' said Dumbledore, beaming, before saying, 'However, we must address the leak in the Order.'

'Peter Pettigrew was our Secret Keeper and only he could have told Voldemort where to find us, it has to be him,' said James.

'You changed Secret Keeper?' asked Dumbledore.

'We did, we thought using Sirius was obvious and anyone who knew us would know we would use him so he was willing to be a decoy,' said James.

'In that case we must track down Mr Pettigrew and at once,' said Dumbledore, briskly.

'It won't be easy, he's an unregistered Animagus. He can transform into a rat,' said Sirius.

'I see; it appears that we have been underestimating Mr Pettigrew for some time. You know this how?'

'Because Sirius and I are also unregistered Animagi,' said James, 'we had to help him with his transformation.'

'When did you learn this?' asked Dumbledore.

'It was my idea, we figured out why Remus disappeared every month and so we decided to help him. We knew that werewolves are only a danger to people but not animals, so we became Animagi, it took us three years to learn how to do it, but finally in our fifth year, we achieved our goal. I was the first to achieve the transformation and my form is a dog. James is a stag, and Pettigrew is a rat,' said Sirius.

'Impressive, particularly keeping it from me. However, I shall alert the Ministry to tell them that Voldemort has gone and to search for Peter Pettigrew,' said Dumbledore.

'Professor, would it be possible to contact Remus and get him here so we can tell him what happened?' asked James.

'I shall do that before I contact the Ministry, and I would like you all to stay here at Hogwarts for the time being – at least until Christmas,' said Dumbledore.

They all agreed to stay at Hogwarts and Remus arrived at the castle within half an hour. Dumbledore brought Remus up to speed and Remus was beyond relieved that his friends had survived.

'By the way, Lily,' began Sirius, 'if you ever go anywhere without your wand again, I'll put you over my knee, do you understand me?'

Before Lily could answer, James said, 'OI, that's my wife, Sirius! And anyway, how come you threatened to kill me and not Lily for forgetting our wands?'

Sirius chuckled and said, 'Oh, that's easy, Prongs, Lily has a much nicer arse than you do!'

James' mock outrage was met with laughter by the others before they were taken to some rooms within the castle.

0o0

For the next month the Potters, Sirius and Remus stayed at Hogwarts and during that time Harry had been hailed a hero by the entire wizarding world as news of Voldemort's defeat was reported far and wide by various outlets. The search for Peter Pettigrew had begun but yielded no results. There was also the sad news of the permanent incapacitation of Frank and Alice Longbottom. The perpetrators had been apprehended but the Potters could not leave the castle to attend the trial for fears for their safety.

Just before Christmas the Potters relocated to Potter Manor along with Remus and Sirius. They did not want to outstay their welcome and impose upon Albus Dumbledore's hospitality any more. They spent a quiet Christmas at the Manor. Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Hagrid had come for supper. Minerva simply adored little Harry as she doted on him. Even as Harry called her Minnie she still could not help adore him, though she did tell off James, Sirius and Remus for teaching Harry the nickname they had given to her during their schooldays.

After the supper, Sirius approached Dumbledore as he was leaving.

'May I speak to you in private, Headmaster?'

'Of course,' replied Dumbledore.

Sirius and Dumbledore went outside and before speaking they made sure they were alone.

'What the hell is Snivellus Snape doing teaching at Hogwarts?' asked Sirius.

Dumbledore sighed and said, 'Severus is a highly accomplished Potions Master. However, he is the reason that we knew that Voldemort was hunting down the Potters. He alerted me and I alerted you to the fact that Voldemort had interpreted the portion of Prophecy that had been relayed to him. Voldemort chose Harry. He chose a half-blood – like himself, as the boy who would be most dangerous to him. As for Severus, he has turned spy for us at great personal risk, and I trust him, completely. One day, Voldemort will return, and when he does, Severus will be our spy.'

Sirius took in what Dumbledore had told him before shocking the Headmaster with his next words.

'Voldemort made a Horcrux, didn't he?'

Dumbledore quickly composed himself before saying, 'I believe so. How do you know of them?'

Sirius snorted and said, 'Please, once more you're forgetting about my family roots and what they are or were. The Black Family Library is crammed with books on the Dark Arts and Dark Magic. My father told me never to read them – so being the rebellious sod that I was, I read them. I threw up for half an hour after reading Secrets of the Darkest Art.'

'Yes, quite understandable, as it is particularly gruesome,' said Dumbledore. 'Now, I must ask you to not repeat this conversation to anyone – not even James or Remus. I do not want this to be public knowledge. We will deal with this when the time comes, do you understand me, Sirius?'

'I do, and you have my word that our conversation will not be repeated to anyone. It would not do to let on how much we know about Voldemort's secrets. Goodnight, Albus,' said Sirius.

'Goodnight, Sirius,' said Dumbledore, before Sirius turned and went back inside the Manor to enjoy the rest of the evening with his family.


	3. Black Death

Chapter Three: Black Death

Once things had settled down, the lives of everyone at Potter Manor became easier. James and Sirius had not yet returned to the Auror office and Remus and Lily were busy looking after Harry.

By the time nineteen eighty-two began, Sirius had received an unexpected letter. It was a letter from someone he never thought he would hear from again. The letter was from his father. Sirius had not seen his father in almost six years. Not since the day he left after receiving his O.W.L. Results. His mother had gone berserk when she found out that Sirius had no intention of joining Voldemort, and, when he achieved an Outstanding grade in every subject, including Muggle Studies. After the loud and violent argument, Sirius left number twelve, Grimmauld Place for the last time and went to live at Potter Manor with James and his parents, Charlus and Dorea.

Sirius found out from his brother, Regulus, that his mother had burned his name off of the Black Family tapestry and was telling his father to formally disown him. However, his father never did because disowning Sirius, the true Heir of the family, would make the Black family weak, but no matter how many times this was explained to Sirius' mother, she still harped on about disowning him.

So, Sirius arranged to meet his father somewhere secret and away from prying eyes. When Sirius saw his father he knew that his father had very little time left. They talked about what Sirius had been doing since he left home and after that, Orion Black told his Heir that Regulus was dead. Sirius did not know because the only member of his family he in contact with was his cousin Andromeda. She had been disowned by her parents for marrying a muggle-born and more importantly, for love. She was persona non grata.

Sirius had been devastated to hear of Regulus' passing and asked his father how it happened, but Orion did not know, they knew he was dead because the tapestry in the drawing room had told them over a year ago. Orion told Sirius that he was still his Heir and that was the end of the matter. However, Orion told Sirius that he was proud of him for sticking to his beliefs and standing by his friends, but also for becoming an Auror. Sirius was surprised but pleased and when the meeting was over, he asked his father if they could meet again. Orion said they could and so they continued to meet in secret until one weekend, Orion failed to meet Sirius.

Orion Black had died.

Sirius was deeply saddened by the news. He had been notified by the Goblins of Gringott's as it was their duty to inform him that he, Sirius, was now the head of the family. There had also been an announcement in the Daily Prophet of his father's passing, including the date, time and place of the wake.

Sirius went to Gringott's to claim the Black family vault and title of Lord Black before going to the wake. However, he did not go alone. He asked Andromeda, James and Remus to accompany him and so they agreed.

When they arrived at the house, and went inside, and they came face to face with Walburga Black, Sirius' mother, you could have heard a pin drop.

Until Walburga started screaming at him, that is.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHO INVITED YOU INTO MY HOUSE, YOU BLOOD TRAITORS!'

Sirius bellowed back at her.

'SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU OLD BAG! THIS IS MY FUCKING HOUSE NOW! I AM THE HEIR AND NOW EVERYTHING BELONGS TO ME – INCLUDING THIS SHITHOLE!'

However, Walburga was having none of it and bellowed at him again.

'HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT IN MY HOUSE? GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK!'

'SHUT UP, BITCH!' bellowed Sirius.

'I AM YOUR MOTHER AND THE RIGHTFUL OWNER OF THIS HOUSE AND BLACK FAMILY FORTUNE, NOW GET OUT!' bellowed Walburga angrily.

'MY MOTHER, YEAH RIGHT!' bellowed Sirius, 'WHAT KIND OF MOTHER USES THE FUCKING CRUCIATUS CURSE ON THEIR SON?'

There was silence before James broke it.

'Walburga Black, I am arresting you for –'

'GET OUT, BLOOD TRAITOR! WHO ARE YOU TO ARREST ME?' she screeched, cutting across James.

'He's a fucking Auror, you ugly old hag, further more as the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, I, Sirius Orion Black, do hereby expel Walburga Black from the House of Black, so mote it be!'

Before Walburga could start shouting again, James Stunned her and she fell to the floor unconscious.

Sirius then turned to the rest of the guests in the house, guests that included Lucius, Narcissa and their infant son, Draco Malfoy.

'I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, do hereby reinstate Andromeda Tonks to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, so mote it be!

'I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, do hereby proclaim that from this day forth the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black are to become a Family of the Light, so mote it be!

'Anybody who has a problem with that can consider themselves disowned and disinherited. Now, get out of my house!'

Once everyone had shuffled out of number twelve, Grimmauld Place, James bound Walburga Black before Sirius, James, Remus and Andromeda left closing the door behind them and putting the house in a dormant state.

A week later, Walburga Black was convicted by the Wizengamot and sent to Azkaban for the rest of her life for using the Cruciatus curse upon Sirius during his childhood.


	4. New Friends

Chapter Four: New Friends

March nineteen eighty-two brought the news that Lily was pregnant. James and Sirius were still on desk duty while the hunt for Peter Pettigrew was going on, their boss, Alastor Moody, had told them that they were too close to the case and he did not allow personal vendettas in his office. They were bored and frustrated and needed to do something but nothing was doing and most of, if not all, the leads on Pettigrew were thin.

The following Saturday saw the occupants of Potter Manor gathered in the lounge watching TV. Lily had insisted that James got Potter Manor wired up for electricity and a telephone installed. It had cost a small fortune but the job had been done in less than three months, because when the words "I don't care what it costs, get it done", are used anything is possible. But still it was a dull Saturday afternoon watching television until the sound of the doorbell was heard.

Lily, who was lying on the couch with James, made to get up, but he kept a hold on her saying, 'Abby will get it.'

Lily frowned slightly but made no move to get up simply said, 'You shouldn't rely on the elves so much, James.'

'I know, but right now I have a beautiful woman lying down with me, so can I have a little slack?' said James.

Before Lily could respond an elf came into the lounge and said, in a squeaky voice, 'Master James, Professor Dumbledore to see you.'

'Okay, send him in, thank you, Abby,' said James as he and Lily sat up properly while the elf bowed and left the room to send in Dumbledore.

Dumbledore came into the room and said, 'Good afternoon, I hope I find you all well.'

'Fine,' said James.

'Not too bad, Headmaster,' said Lily.

'Same here,' said Remus, who had Harry on his lap.

'Bored,' said Sirius.

'Dumbles!' said Harry from Remus' lap.

Dumbledore beamed at Harry for a moment before turning back to James and Lily and said, 'I have excellent news for you all. Peter Pettigrew has been apprehended.'

'How?' asked James, Lily, Sirius and Remus together before they chuckled briefly.

So Dumbledore told them.

'Peter Pettigrew was caught by Arthur Weasley with the assistance of his two-year-old son, Ronald. Ronald and his father were playing chess and Ronald needed the bathroom, on his way, he spotted a large rat in the living room, he informed his father who, stupefied the rat and being a Ministry of Magic employee and an excellent wizard in his own right, used the Animagus Revealing Charm, giving Ronald a shock. Arthur quickly informed the Auror office and Mr Pettigrew is now in custody awaiting trial.

'I am sure you will want to show your appreciation to Arthur and Ronald, however, the Burrow is currently under quarantine as the five youngest children have Dragon Pox. The children are no longer contagious but better to be safe than sorry.'

Lily said, 'I'll send an owl to invite Arthur and Ronald around for tea for anytime when all the children are better, and who knows, maybe Harry will make a friend!'

Luckily, Lily's invitation was open ended because it was three months later before Arthur and his son, Ronald, were able to come around for tea.

Arthur Weasley was a kind, pleasant man with red hair and lopsided glasses. James, Sirius and Remus took to him immediately and so did Lily. Arthur marvelled at all the muggle technology in the Manor, once he had explained that he worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Department at the Ministry. He told them all about his family. His wife; Molly, as well as his other children: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ginny. He told them that the twins, Fred and George, were pranksters in the making and James, Sirius and Remus sensed definite potential in them as they were identical twins. However, it was the way Harry and Ron took to each other that made all their days.

The two toddlers got on like a house on fire so a sleepover was organised. But when Harry's second birthday came around, they got to meet and get to know the rest of the Weasley clan. Harry took it all in his stride despite the Manor being filled with lots of noisy boys and a crying baby, he had loads of fun.

Peter Pettigrew's trial had a lot of interest. The betrayer of James and Lily Potter would be lucky if his trial lasted half an hour. It lasted ten minutes. He had been given Veritaserum and confessed everything. He told the Wizengamot the reason he had betrayed his friend of ten years. It was because of Lily. He hated how she had changed him, and that she had taken away all of his friends and changed them. He wanted things to go back to how things used to be before she came along, but as it didn't seem likely, to him, the Marauders were dead. So in the end Pettigrew chose servitude and the promise of power, as well as Darkness, over friendship. So, for joining Voldemort, he was sentenced to life in Azkaban.


	5. Harry and Ron

Chapter Five: Harry and Ron

At the beginning of November, Lily gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl named Charlus Sirius Remus Potter and Dorea Lily Alice Potter. The twins seemed to need constant attention but with Remus around helping out it made Lily's life easier but she did decide that she did not want any more children.

One thing that continued to flourish was Harry and Ron's friendship. Over the next five years Ron had become a part of the furniture at Potter Manor. In fact he spent more time at the Manor than he did at the Burrow. Harry and Ron did everything together. Ron had been home-schooled thus far by Lily and Remus, alongside Harry, and they did Karate together. They were both Quidditch mad and had been taken to a few football matches by Sirius. Overall life was pretty good for the Potters and their extended family and friends.

James and Sirius had also helped Lily become an Animagus. Her form was that of a doe, her green eyes defining her form.

When Harry turned five Lily had begun his home-schooling. However, an hour into it the size of her class increased by one when Ron Flooed over asking if he could learn with Harry; and Lily agreed. Ron had been there for nearly four hours before his mother came looking for him. She had been angry that Ron had just upped and went without saying anything, but before she could start shouting at him, Sirius came to Ron's defence telling her it had taken four hours to notice he was missing, but Ron was allowed to continue learning alongside Harry. Ron was pleased but still hurt by the fact that his mother had taken four hours to come looking for him as she was too busy with Ginny and her home-schooling.

Ron was also let in on Remus' "furry little problem", and the Marauder's secret disguises, and he promised to keep them a secret saying one simple word, 'Wicked.'

Harry's seventh birthday was soon. James and Lily invited Ted and Andromeda Tonks as well as their daughter Nymphadora. She was seven years older than Harry and Ron but they got on life a house on fire. She would entertain the boys with her Metamorphosing, and told them stuff about Hogwarts too. Lily had invited the rest of the Weasleys as well. Ron got on well with most of his family. That is to say he got on with his father and all his brothers except Percy. Ginny was the baby of the family and was always being coddled by her mother. Not to mention that Ron's mother, as well as Percy and Ginny felt that Karate was barbaric and were not pleased he was learning it and even less pleased that Sirius encouraged Ron and Harry by paying for Ron's classes.

Karate had come about when one afternoon Harry and Ron were going to football match with Sirius and Lily. Ron had poked his head out of the window to see a group of men dressed in their Karate apparel and asked why. So Lily and Sirius with Harry and Ron followed them to their Karate dojo, and watched their session. When it was over both Harry and Ron were very keen to learn so Sirius and Lily approached the instructor and asked if the boys who were five at the time, could start learning. The instructor told them that anyone between five and seventy-five could learn, and so Harry and Ron took up Karate. They went on Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays for an hour at a time at first, but as they built up their stamina, they increased their hours. The day after Harry's seventh birthday they would be grading to the level of junior green belt, and were well on their way to getting their black belts before they started Hogwarts.

Harry's birthday party had been great. On the day itself, all Harry wanted was clothes and clothes were what he received. He did not need much as he had a best friend and almost brother in Ron, his actual brother and sister, as well as the Tonkses, the Weasleys and a few of the professors from Hogwarts there too, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick. All three of them adored Harry, and felt that Harry and Ron reminded them of James and Sirius during their school days, and those who had bared witness to those days agreed.

Lily baked two enormous cakes while the elves had prepared plenty of finger foods for the guests, this proved to be the right thing to do as Ron and Sirius could eat for England. When the party was over everyone went home full and needing sleep.

The next day Harry and Ron graded to junior green belt. However, in ten days it would be Ginny's sixth birthday. Ron had found a gift he would like to get for her but he did not have enough money. So he asked his dad and Lily if he could do any odd jobs around the Burrow and the Manor to pay for the gift. They told him there were and so for the next week or so Ron worked his backside off until he had the money to buy the gift and he did.

On the day of Ginny's birthday, Ron could not help being excited and so he Flooed over to the Burrow before the Potters with Ginny's present. When he got there he saw the twins were larking around by the fireplace.

'Morning, Ronniekins!' the said together.

Ron ignored the stupid nickname and said, 'Gred, Forge, where's Ginny?'

'Up in her room,' the twins replied in unison.

Ron went upstairs to Ginny's room and knocked on the door.

'Come in!' said Ginny's voice through the door.

Ron opened the door and went inside before saying, 'Happy birthday, Ginny.'

Ginny spotted the neatly wrapped present under his arm and said, 'Thanks, is that for me?'

'Yep, you're the only birthday girl here!' he said jovially before handing her the present.

Ginny tore open the wrapping paper to reveal a book about her favourite Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies.

However, Ginny said, 'Is that all? You got me a book? A book I already have. How thick are you, Ron?'

Ron was angry so he snatched the book back from her and said, 'Fine, I'll take it back then! Do you have any idea how hard I worked to be able to buy this? You're an ungrateful little brat and you've always been the same because mum treats you like a princess and spoils you rotten! Well sod you, Ginny, because I will never, ever, for as long as I live buy you or make you any cards or gifts for your birthday or for Christmas again!'

Ron then stormed out of her room and back down the stairs before Flooing back to Potter Manor and finally letting the tears fall as Lily hugged him while he told them what happened in Ginny's room. However, Ron was followed by his father and the majority of his brothers, who gave Ron their support. Harry had never seen Ron cry before and it made him angry. His best friend was hurt and he, Harry, was sorely tempted to give Ginny what for, but he did not. He stayed by Ron and hoped to never, ever, see him this upset again.


	6. Lily's Discovery

Chapter Six: Lily's Discovery

The aftermath of Ginny's birthday had Ron refusing to go back to the Burrow. Harry and Ron stuck together as usual and they would not be going to Percy's birthday party as neither of them could stand the sight of Ginny. Ginny, meanwhile, had gotten away with her outrageous behaviour and Percy had also followed their lead by saying, 'How hard can it be to buy a present?'

Ron had returned the book to the store and gotten a refund as he had kept the receipt.

On August the nineteenth James woke his sleeping wife to give her breakfast in bed for their wedding anniversary. When Lily finally opened her green eyes he said, 'Happy anniversary, Lily.'

Lily smiled at him and said, 'Happy anniversary, James, oh, breakfast in bed! What have you done this time?'

James smiled at her and said, 'Nothing bad, I promise you. Here you go.'

James placed the tray laden with food on her lap once she had sat up properly. He gave her a tender kiss before watching her eat. When she had finished, James took away the tray and gave her an envelope.

'What's this?' she asked curiously.

'Open it and find out,' he replied.

Lily opened the envelope and read the card, as she did her eyes widened before she said, 'A spa day!'

'Yep, just for you, my love. It starts at eleven so you should get up and get ready,' he told her.

Lily beamed at him before giving him a passionate kiss and whispering, 'Tonight, my love, I'm going to shag you senseless …'

This brought a smile to James' face and watched her as she washed and got dressed. Once dressed, she re-read the instructions as to where to Apparate in a place where she would not be seen before giving her husband another kiss and Disapparating.

She arrived in a secluded spot and walked the short distance to the spa before going inside and up to the reception desk.

'Good morning, how may I help you?' asked the young girl behind the desk.

'My name is Lily Potter, I have a spa day booked for today at eleven,' replied Lily

The receptionist looked through the appointment book before saying, 'Oh, yes, here we are. You are a little early, would you mind waiting in our waiting area, Mrs Potter?'

'No, not at all,' said Lily before walking over to a seat and sitting down to pick up a magazine to read.

As Lily read she heard the door open again and felt a magical presence. When she looked up she saw a woman with brown wavy hair with a small girl who had lots of bushy brown hair and large front teeth. Lily heard the woman say that she and her daughter were there for a spa day together, she also heard the receptionist direct them over to where Lily was waiting and they walked over and sat down opposite her.

'Good morning,' said Lily politely.

'Oh, good morning,' the woman replied as her daughter gave Lily a tiny smile.

'I'm Lily Potter,' said Lily introducing herself as she held out her hand.

'Helen Granger, and this is my daughter Hermione,' said Helen as she shook hands with Lily before indicating to her daughter to do the same which she did. As Lily shook hands with Hermione she found the magical presence within her.

'It's nice to meet you both, and may I say what a lovely name you have, Hermione,' said Lily.

Hermione blushed and said, 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome, it's from Shakespeare, isn't it – The Winter's Tale, if my memory is correct …' said Lily.

'Yes,' said Helen, 'my husband and I adore Shakespeare; it's what brought us together, so naturally we used a name from one of his plays …'

'That's nice,' said Lily, 'My association with the bard came in my teenage years while I was in denial about my feelings for the boy who became my husband. He provided a wonderful escape. So, what do you do?'

'I'm a dentist, as is my husband, and you?' replied Helen.

'My husband works in law enforcement and I'm a full time mum, I have three actual children of my own, plus my eldest son's best friend, and there's my husband and his two best friends who can be just as childish as the kids,' said Lily, smiling.

'How old are the children?' asked Helen.

'Harry just turned seven, Charlus and Dorea are five in November, while Ron, Harry's best friend, is eight next March,' replied Lily.

'Hermione is going to be eight next month, and she's very bright for her age,' said Helen as her daughter blushed.

Lily turned to Hermione and said, 'Do you like school?'

'I like to read and learn as much as I can,' replied Hermione.

'Do you have lots of friends?' Lily asked kindly.

'No, I don't have any, Mrs Potter,' said Hermione, sadly.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you,' said Lily, kindly.

'It's all right, Mrs Potter, it doesn't matter,' said Hermione.

'It does matter,' said Helen and Lily in unison before smiling at each other.

It was then that the receptionist walked over and told them that their spa days were about to begin and so the three of them went to change and get ready for their pampering.

As the day went by Lily continued to get to know Helen and Hermione. The three of them spent their time together talking about everything from Lily and Helen's husbands to Hermione's horrid experiences of school thanks to her classmates, and when the day was over, Lily asked for Helen's telephone number and the two ladies exchanged numbers before Lily spoke again.

'I've been thinking; would you like to meet my children and Ron, Hermione? I promise you they're very nice and will not call you horrible names …'

'Really?' asked Hermione, 'they might want to meet me?'

'Well, I will have to talk to them first, unfortunately the boys – particularly Harry and Ron, they are both feeling very anti-girl at the moment,' said Lily.

'Oh … but why?' said Hermione before she said, 'No, I'm sorry, it's none of my business.'

'You don't have to be sorry, Hermione, it's all right …' said Lily before she told Hermione and her mother what had occurred at Ginny's birthday party and how she had behaved towards Ron, and both Hermione and Helen were appalled.

Helen noticed that Lily lived in Winchester whereas she and her family lived in Kent, and asked Lily how they were going to organise a meeting between their children. Lily told her not to worry about anything and Helen accepted her answer. Lily then watched as Helen and Hermione got into a car and drove away with Hermione waving to her and she waved back to her with a smile.

When the car was out of sight, Lily walked to the Apparition point and sent a Patronus to Dumbledore telling him she was going to Apparate to the gates of Hogwarts before doing so. When she got there she was met by Dumbledore and he allowed her entry into the school and they went to his study. Once there, Lily asked the Headmaster for the list of students who would be starting Hogwarts in September nineteen ninety-one. Dumbledore asked why and Lily told him and so he gave her the list. Sure enough Hermione's name was on the list and that she would be starting at the same time as Harry and Ron.

When she returned to Potter Manor she made a telephone call to Helen Granger and organised a weekend sleepover for this coming Friday.


	7. The Potters Meet the Grangers

Chapter Seven: The Potters Meet the Grangers

Friday arrived and James and Sirius had finished work early before Sirius drove them home to Potter Manor in his pride and joy – a black Mercedes Benz. However, it was no ordinary car. It had been Charmed by him and Arthur Weasley to go as fast the Knight Bus, and be just as undetectable by the muggles. Once at home, James and Sirius walked into the kitchen to find Lily making a cup of tea for the both of them.

James gave Lily kiss and cuddle whilst saying, 'Hi, gorgeous.'

Lily smiled and said, 'Hi, handsome, did you have a good day?'

James shrugged before sitting down next to Sirius just as Lily put a cup of tea in front of them both.

'Thanks, Lils,' they said together.

'Alright, Lily-flower?' asked Sirius.

'Oh, I'm fine, thank you, Padfoot,' she replied with a smile.

Sirius turned to look at her. He knew that she only called him Padfoot for two reasons. One; to thank him for something, and two; when she needed a favour from him, though it was usually to get him to take Remus and the kids out of the house so she and James can screw like bunnies.

'All right, what do you want?' asked Sirius, shrewdly.

'Now, Padfoot, what makes you think I want something?' she asked coyly.

Sirius raised his eyebrows as if to say, 'Really, c'mon, Lily, I'm not stupid.'

'Oh, all right,' she said, 'I need to borrow your car.'

'B-b-borrow my c-car?' he spluttered.

'Yes, that's right, you see I need to go to Kent –' she said before Sirius cut her off.

'Apparate –' but she cut him off in return.

'Can't do it, I'm going to see a muggle family who have a magical daughter, and I thought she could do with being with kids like her instead of the horrible bullies at her school,' she said and then added with a pleading look, 'Pleeease!'

'Aw fuck, Lily, you know I can't resist that look!' said Sirius, before he handed her his car keys.

Lily giggled and said, 'Thank you, Padfoot!'

'Just take care of her and not a scratch, either, or you'll be over my knee!' said Sirius.

'OI,' said James.

'Oh, James, relax, I won't scratch the car and better than that, Padfoot is going to buy us all Chinese Takeaway!' said Lily, beaming.

'Oh fuck!' said Sirius, as James and Lily laughed.

James and Sirius asked where the kids were and Lily told them that Harry and Ron were in Harry's room playing chess, while Charlus and Dorea were in the lounge with Remus. So Sirius went to join Remus for a while as James quickly changed out of his work robes and into muggle attire while checking on Harry and Ron. When he did he saw that Ron, as usual, was beating Harry at chess before telling them that he and Lily were going to collect Hermione. Harry and Ron both said okay before James left them to their game to join Lily on the journey and meet the Grangers.

Persuading Harry and Ron to meet Hermione was easy. In fact all it took was for Lily to say, 'She's absolutely nothing like Ginny.' Harry and Ron agreed as did Charlus and Dorea. This surprised no-one as Dorea wanted to have another girl around the house. It had actually been Ron who was the first to agree to meeting Hermione, which surprised everyone except Lily. Lily knew that Ron would do pretty much anything she told him to do as he trusted Lily and her judgement, far more than his own mother and her judgement. With Ron on board the others fell into line with him.

Lily and James got into Sirius' car before putting on their seatbelts and starting the engine. Then once out of the long drive way, Lily turned on the power and drove to the address in Kent given to her by Helen Granger, in a matter of minutes, though she did slow down when they were close.

Once they had arrived Lily said, 'Let me do the talking at first, okay, James?'

'No problem,' he replied.

Not only were Lily and James going to introduce Hermione to their kids and Ron, they were also going to inform Hermione and her parents of Hermione's magical status.

Lily rang the doorbell and waited until about a minute later the door was answered by Helen Granger.

'Hello, Lily, it's nice to see you again, and this must be James, am I right?' she said.

'Hello, Helen, nice to see you too, and yes, this is James, can we come inside?' replied Lily.

'Oh, I'm so sorry, how rude of me! Please do come in!' she said blushing.

James and Lily entered the house and were directed into the lounge where they saw Hermione was playing chess with her father.

Helen cleared her throat and said, 'Richard, this is James and Lily Potter.'

Richard looked up from the board and smiled before saying, 'Hello, nice to meet you both,' and he stood up to shake hands with them both. 'How was the drive?'

Lily smiled and said, 'The drive was fine and thank you, it's nice to meet you too.'

Richard caught James looking at the chess board and said, 'Do either of you play?'

'We try to, but Ron, our eldest son's best friend, is a master, in fact I'd say he was a prodigy, after all, he can beat all of us and that includes Harry's Uncle Remus, and our old Headmaster, who's the smartest man we've ever known,' said Lily.

Richard smiled and said, 'Impressive, er, would you like to sit down?'

'Thank you,' said James and Lily in turn before Lily turned and spoke to Hermione. 'So, Hermione, I said you could meet my children and I stand by that, do you still want to meet them?'

'Oh, yes please, Mrs Potter,' Hermione replied keenly.

'And stay for the weekend?' Lily asked.

'If it's not too much trouble,' said Hermione.

'It's no trouble, you'll be most welcome,' said James.

'Thank you, Mr Potter,' Hermione said.

Then to Hermione's shock James clutched his chest near his heart and said, 'Ah, no, please don't call me Mr Potter; that was my dad and it makes me feel old! Please call me James.'

Richard chuckled before Hermione said, 'Um, all right, James.'

Lily, exasperated, turned to her husband and said, 'When are you going to act your age and not your shoe size!'

'Never, I'm a Marauder,' said James as he gave both Richard and Hermione a wink which made Richard chuckle and Hermione giggle.

Lily then cleared her throat and said, 'I know Hermione's only seven, but have you given any thought as to where you are going to send her to secondary school?'

Richard and Helen both shrugged before Helen said, 'We haven't thought that far ahead, why?'

'Well,' began Lily, 'as I mentioned mine and James' former Headmaster earlier, it so happens that Hermione's name is on his list for attendees beginning on the first of September, nineteen ninety-one.'

Richard and Helen blinked for a moment and Richard said, 'How is that possible?'

'The school that James and I attended is special and so is Hermione,' replied Lily.

'I'm not special, I'm just me,' said Hermione.

'Hermione, you are special, I promise you,' said Lily.

'But –'

'Hermione, the school that James and I attended and the one you will attend, if that is your choice, is called Hogwarts,' said Lily.

'Never heard of it,' said Richard.

Lily smiled and said, 'That's because Hogwarts is a school of magic. Tell me, Hermione, have you ever made anything happen you couldn't explain when you were frightened or angry?'

'Yes,' she said quietly, 'are you saying I'm magical?'

'Yes, I am, and so is Albus Dumbledore, and his list of attendees,' said Lily.

'Wait, how's that possible, neither of us are magical?' said Helen.

'But magic doesn't exist, Helen,' said Richard.

'Oh, but it does,' said James, 'it really does, and your daughter is what we call a muggle-born witch, that means that she comes from parents who are both non-magical.'

James then spotted an empty glass and said, 'Is this glass valuable in any way?'

'Er, no, why?' said Richard.

James then took out his wand and pointed it at the glass before Transfiguring it into a gerbil.

'H-how?' said Richard shocked.

'Magic,' said James smiling as he watched the gerbil run around the Granger's lounge.

Lily rolled her eyes and said, 'Don't mind my husband's showing off, he is a Transfiguration Master …' Lily then took out her own wand and said, _'Accio gerbil!'_

All three Grangers watched as the gerbil flew into Lily's other hand, before James turned it back into a glass again and said, smirking, 'Don't mind my wife's showing off, Charms was one of her best subjects at school …'

Hermione then picked up the glass and said, 'Are you saying I'll be able to do that too?'

'Yes, we are, and when you get your own wand and have learned how,' said James.

'Wow,' she said.

Lily then pointed her wand at Hermione's teeth and shrank them for her. Hermione then looked in the mirror to see what Lily had done before squealing her thanks and hugging Lily.

Richard and Helen Granger watched in awe before they saw the huge smile Hermione had on her face.

'But how did you know that Hermione is a witch?' asked Richard wanting to know more.

James cleared his throat and told them that whenever a magical child is born a magic quill at Hogwarts records it, along with her name and Blood Status, which James also explained. He told them all about the different types of people in the wizarding world and why the existence of the magical population is being kept a secret, which the Grangers understood. James also told them that when a child reaches eleven they receive their Hogwarts letter, or at least the summer before they are due to begin Hogwarts, and James told them that Hermione is due to start her first year at the same time as Harry and Ron.

Then Lily cleared her throat and said, 'It is my intention to prepare Harry and Ron for Hogwarts starting this September. I'm going to be teaching Potions, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Herbology, and Wandless magic, with the help of James, and Harry's two uncles, Remus and Sirius. Would you like to join them, Hermione?'

Hermione looked at her parents pleadingly and said, 'May I, please?'

'It will be safe, won't it?' asked Richard.

'As safe as we can make it, after all, learning magic is not easy,' said Lily.

'What sort of schedule are we talking about and how are we going to manage it?' asked Richard.

'Monday to Friday, like a normal school, and we have a good friend who can get your home connected to ours via the Floo Network, so Hermione can come and go as she pleases,' said Lily.

'Floo Network?' asked Helen.

James explained to them what the Floo Network was and told them that their fireplace needed altering slightly.

'So can I learn with Mrs Potter?' asked Hermione.

'Yes, but make sure you be careful and listen to whatever you're told,' said Richard as Helen nodded too.

'Thank you!' Hermione squealed excitedly and hugged her parents.

James then told the Grangers changing their fireplace would be easy and reassured them he could do it and so they let him do it, and when it was done it looked incredible, and Lily told them that they would need Floo Powder and only Hermione could use it as she was the magical one.

'Arthur should be able to get you connected on Monday, so Hermione can Floo over to our house while the two of you go to work,' said Lily.

'That's good, Hermione now has somewhere to go instead of being stuck at the dental surgery with nothing to do except read, and actually have fun for a change,' said Richard.

'And, she will be able to come home in the evening to tell you what she's learned,' said Lily.

Richard and Helen both smiled at that before Helen told Hermione to go and get her bag for the weekend. While Hermione was doing that the adults went outside so Richard could admire Sirius' car.

Hermione joined them as she overheard Lily tell them the car was Charmed to go very fast and do it undetected by the non-magical population. James took her holdall from her and put it into the boot before opening a rear passenger door for her, and she took her seat and put on her seatbelt.

Her parents said the goodbyes and be goods to her before shaking hands with James and Lily before they got into the car. Lily and James fastened their seatbelts before Lily started the engine. As Lily drove away, Hermione waved to parents and they waved back to her.

Once away from the house, James spoke.

'Okay, Hermione, before Lily turns on the power, I just want to make you aware of some rules. One: everyone is on a first name basis at the Manor, so you can call me James or Prongs, that's my Marauder Name, Sirius is also known as Padfoot, and Remus is Moony. Lily doesn't have a Marauder Name because a; we can't agree on one, and b; she thinks it's childish. Two: when you meet Harry, don't ask him about the scar on his forehead, the story behind it is something you'll be told when we've gotten to know you a bit better, or maybe Harry will tell you outright, I don't know. The rest we'll tell you about when you need to know, okay?'

'Okay, James,' said Hermione.

'Great, I think you're going to fit in nicely!' said James before he turned to his wife and said, 'Lily, I feel the need, the need for speed!'

Lily smiled before turning on the speed feature of Sirius' car.


	8. Trio

Chapter Eight: Trio

When they arrived at Potter Manor, James said, 'Welcome, Hermione, to Potter Manor.'

Hermione's mouth fell open. It was easily the biggest house she had ever seen and as she stared at it she did not even notice that Lily had parked the car.

James collected Hermione's holdall from the boot before opening her door to let her out of the car. When she got out she thanked James before they went to enter the Manor. However, before they got there, the door opened and a man with a crazed look on his face came running out shouting, 'My baby!' before caressing the bonnet of the car and checking her for scratches and any other blemishes, while James and Lily rolled their eyes. Hermione looked on with a look of half shocked and half amused on her face.

'Sirius, stop being so bloody melodramatic and say hello to Hermione!' said Lily.

Sirius did as he was told and walked over to Hermione and said, 'I'm Sirius, or cool Uncle Sirius as I am the cool one around here, I'm also known as Padfoot, so you can call me Sirius or Padfoot.'

Hermione blushed and said, 'Okay, Sirius.'

'She's going to fit in nicely,' said Sirius.

The other three laughed before finally going inside. James put Hermione's holdall on the floor of the foyer and told her that once she had a room in which to put it, it would be taken up then. Hermione then followed the three adults to the kitchen where a man was drinking tea.

'Hermione, this is Remus, or Moony,' said James indicating Remus.

'Nice to meet you, Hermione,' said Remus.

'Nice to meet you too, Remus,' Hermione replied.

Remus smiled and said, 'She's going to fit in nicely.'

Another collective chuckle was heard before Lily put the Chinese Takeaway menu on the table and told Hermione to write what she wanted on the piece of paper using the pen provided, while James went upstairs to see the kids. He found all four of them in Harry's room playing chess, well, Harry and Ron were playing, Charlus and Dorea were watching.

'Hey, you four, we're having Chinese and Hermione's here, if you want to go down and meet her and choose what you want to eat …' said James.

Ron quickly moved his queen and said, 'Checkmate,' before jumping to his feet and running out of the room very fast.

'Either he's really hungry, or he really wants to meet Hermione …' said James chuckling.

Ron ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. There he found the girl that Lily had talked him into meeting. So he walked up to her and sat down next to her and watched as she wrote her order on the paper.

'You must be Hermione, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley,' he said as he held out his hand which she shook.

'Nice to meet you, Ron,' she said smiling.

'Thanks, you too,' he replied before he looked at the paper to read her order and then said, 'You've got nice writing.'

'Oh, thank you,' said Hermione, blushing slightly.

'Chicken and Mushroom Soup?' he asked her curiously.

'It's very nice, you should try it,' she replied.

'Okay, I will,' said Ron and when Hermione had finished he began to write his own order.

Harry had just walked into the kitchen and he saw that Ron was writing out his order and the girl he guessed was Hermione, was reading what he was writing.

'Goodness, Ron, where do you put it all?' she asked shocked.

Harry chuckled which drew their attention and he said, 'He's a Weasley; they all have bottomless pits for stomachs. Hi, I'm Harry.'

He then walked over to them and offered his hand to her and she took whilst saying, 'I'm Hermione, nice to meet you, Harry.'

'Thanks, you too, Hermione,' Harry replied.

Once Ron had finally finished writing his order, Harry wrote down his before his siblings joined them and Hermione was introduced to them too, and once everyone had written their orders for Sirius, he left for the Chinese Takeaway.

'Harry, Ron, why don't you show Hermione around the Manor?' suggested Lily.

'Good idea, Lily, come on, Hermione!' said Ron before he grabbed her hand and together with Harry they left the kitchen. They showed her the lounge, the downstairs toilet, the gymnasium and meditation room. Then Lily's Potions Lab and where the basement was but they told her that it was out of bounds during the full moon and kept locked. As they went through the foyer, Ron grabbed Hermione's holdall and then they went upstairs. She was shown where James and Lily slept, as well as where Sirius slept whenever he stayed over. Then Remus' suite, which was followed by Charlus and Dorea's rooms, Harry showed Hermione the spare suites and spare bedrooms before concluding the tour with the room he and Ron shared. Despite having tons of spare rooms and Ron having been offered his own room, both Harry and Ron insisted on sharing Harry's large bedroom.

As Hermione stepped inside, she said, 'Red and gold?' indicating the colour scheme.

Harry and Ron told her the significance of the colours telling her that they were the colours of Gryffindor house, the house that they wanted to be sorted into when they stated Hogwarts. This provoked more questions from the inquisitive girl which they answered as best they could before Harry asked her where she wanted to sleep.

Hermione could not help at being taken aback at that question as there was so much choice.

However, Ron had an idea.

'Why don't we all stay in this room? I mean we can stay up and talk and tell scary stories and stuff, yeah? We can hold a torch under our faces to make it more exciting and get James to enlarge Harry's bed and duvet and use it like a canopy, what do you think?'

'Yeah, sounds good, mate,' said Harry.

'All right, then,' said Hermione.

'Nice one, you know it makes sense!' said Ron.

Hermione then spotted the chess board and challenged one of them to a game. Harry accepted before Ron could so Ron declared he would play the winner. Harry had taken the challenge because he might actually get to win a game, unfortunately, this proved to be wrong as Hermione defeated him. Ron played against her next, but unfortunately for her, she lost.

'Don't feel bad, Hermione, you're quite good but no-one can beat me,' said Ron, kindly.

'I don't, but I will beat you one day, Ron!' she said determinedly.

'We'll see, won't we?' he replied.

It was then they got the call that dinner had arrived and so they went back downstairs to eat. While they ate, Harry told his parents that he would like his bed and duvet enlarged so they could go through with Ron's idea, and so after dinner James agreed to Harry's request.

The three of them were joined by Charlus and Dorea but they fell asleep after half an hour so Ron carried them over to his bed and that was where they slept.

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the night telling all sorts of stories and Harry told her about how he got his famous or infamous scar. She sat there open mouthed for a full minute as Ron joked about Harry breaking her before he snapped his fingers in front of her face to snap her out of her mini-trance. Once that was achieved they continued to tell stories until they all fell asleep.

When Harry awoke the next morning, he found that he was wrapped in the duvet and he had it all to himself. He then put on his glasses to look around the room. He saw to his left that Ron and Hermione were still asleep, but Charlus and Dorea were gone. He rubbed his eyes again to look at Ron and Hermione.

They were wrapped around one another as Hermione had her head on Ron's shoulder and her limbs wrapped around him while he had her wrapped in his arms. A little smirk formed on Harry's face. He had seen his parents in similar positions over the years and knew why they slept like that. It was because they loved each other. So, Harry gently slid off the bed and quietly left the room. He found the person he was searching for in the kitchen.

'Morning, Uncle Padfoot,' said Harry.

'Morning, Pup,' said Sirius.

'Do you have your camera handy?' asked Harry.

'Yeah, it's in my suite, why?' replied Padfoot.

'Let's quickly go and get it, and I'll show you,' said Harry.

Sirius agreed and so when they had the camera they went back to Harry's room, and sure enough, Ron and Hermione were in the same position when Harry left them.

Sirius smirked and took the photograph. Luckily the camera had a silencing charm on it and as it was a Polaroid, they could look at the picture right away. Sirius and Harry chuckled at the picture before going back downstairs to the kitchen where James, Lily and Remus were sitting down at the table.

'We know something you don't know!' Harry and Sirius said in a sing-song voice together.

'What have you two been up to?' asked Lily, suspiciously.

'Nothing,' Harry and Sirius in a tone that fooled nobody as Lily narrowed her eyes at them.

'Here,' said Sirius, handing Lily the photograph.

Lily looked at the picture and smiled before saying, 'Aw, they look so sweet … here,' she finished before passing the picture to James, who chuckled and Remus who smiled.

Harry then told them what they all got up to last night, including telling Hermione about his scar, but he had not told Hermione about Remus' "furry little problem".

'Why did you tell her right away?' asked Sirius.

'Well, she was going to find out sooner or later, wasn't she?' said Harry.

'I know what you mean, Son, she's very nice, though,' said James.

'And clever, she knew what the Dog Star is …' said Sirius.

'And she knew about Romulus and Remus …' said Remus.

'Here's hoping she can have a good influence on Harry and Ron …' said Lily.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Ron and Hermione were stirring. Hermione opened her eyes to find herself in Ron's arms and blushed, just as Ron awoke to find his arms were full of girl.

'Um, morning, Hermione,' he said, though he had not let go of her.

'M-morning, Ron,' she replied, not letting go of him either.

'Sleep all right?' he asked.

'Yes, you?' she replied.

'Yeah … do you reckon we should get up?' he said.

'I think so, I'm sure everyone else is up …'

Ron was about to move when Hermione said, 'Ron, are we friends now?'

'Er, yeah …' he replied.

'Thank you, Ron, it's just I've never had a friend before …'

'What? Why not? You're really nice and clever!' he said.

'That's one of the reasons I didn't have any friends before, Ron. At my school all the children hated me because I'm smarter than them …'

'Well, do you what I say, Hermione? I say sod them, sod the lot of them! You've got me and Harry now! We'll be your friends!' said Ron.

Hermione smiled as a tear left her eye and she hugged Ron a little tighter and he hugged her back.

'Lily told me about what happened at your sister's birthday party and that you were feeling anti-girl and that you might not want to meet me, any way I just want to say thank you for giving me a chance, and, now, I'm not dropping hints or anything with my birthday next month, but if you decide to get me a present, not only will I not throw it back in your face, but I will treasure it,' said Hermione

Ron smiled at her before hugging her again and saying, 'I'm really glad I met you, I like you loads, Hermione.'

Ron and Hermione got up and went downstairs to have breakfast with everyone else. Harry showed them the picture he got Sirius to take but Ron didn't care and seeing that Ron was not embarrassed, Hermione wasn't either.

The rest of the weekend was spent having fun and getting to know each other and when it was over, nobody wanted Hermione to go and Hermione didn't want to go either. However, Lily told them that Hermione would be coming over during the day while her parents went to work and so on Sunday night, Hermione was driven home by Lily and they were accompanied by Harry and Ron. Hermione was in between the two boys as Lily drove.

When they got to Hermione's house, they were met by her parents before Lily introduced Harry and Ron to them. While the adults drank tea, Hermione showed Harry and Ron her bedroom. The walls were painted blue and most of them were covered by bookshelves. Hermione showed them her book collection, mainly full of novels and encyclopaedias. But unfortunately it was soon time to go. So they went back downstairs and said their goodnights. Harry and Hermione shared a brief hug before Ron and Hermione shared a longer one before Lily drove them home.


	9. Home-schooling

Chapter Nine: Home-schooling

The rest of the summer was spent having fun. Harry, Ron and Hermione, along with Charlus and Dorea, hung out and were developing a close bond. James and Lily were really pleased so James took them for a fly on his broomstick, one at a time of course. Hermione was a little scared at first but Ron told her that she would be all right and she believed him, and when she landed she told him that she had loved every minute of it and could not wait to be able to learn how to fly by herself.

When September arrived, Lily had drawn up a schooling schedule for the three of them, while Charlus and Dorea would attend a local primary school.

Mondays they would study and make basic Potions.

Tuesdays they would study Ancient Runes.

Wednesdays they would be studying Wandless and Wordless magic.

Thursdays they would study Arithmancy.

Fridays they would study basic Herbology.

Weekends were spent doing as little as possible, though Harry and Ron still had their Karate sessions.

As Lily had a Mastery in Potions she taught them everything up to and including Potions for their O.W.L.'s over the next three years, while Remus taught the basic Herbology class, while they shared the teachings of Runes and Arithmancy, while James and Sirius taught the Wandless magic class as they had Wednesdays off of work. When Charlus and Dorea were seven they too started being prepared for Hogwarts.

It was also decided that Harry, Ron and Hermione would get their wands a year early too. Harry and Hermione had no trouble with that but Ron needed to ask his parents to buy him a wand. His father had no problem with Ron getting a wand early; however, his mother did not think they could afford it.

However, Charlie had sent home his old wand, so in Mrs Weasley's eyes, this solved the problem. Whereas Ron was hoping he was going to go to Diagon Alley and Ollivander's along with Harry and Hermione, but it was Sirius who took it upon himself to buy Ron a wand of his very own, and told him why he needed a wand of his own.

'The wand chooses the wizard, Ron, the wand your mother gave you chose somebody else so it won't work properly for you,' said Sirius.

'Really?' asked Hermione curiously.

Sirius nodded and so off they went to Diagon Alley and Ollivander's.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the shop they feel the magic of the shop before Hermione went first. Wand after wand she tried before on the thirteenth try she felt this sudden warmth in her fingers and the wand emitted red and gold sparks.

'Vine and dragon heartstring, ten and three quarter inches,' said Ollivander.

Then Ron went next and he tried just as many wands as Hermione before he too found the right wand and as with Hermione's wand, his own emitted red and gold sparks.

'Willow and unicorn hair, fourteen inches precisely,' said Ollivander.

Harry then stepped forward before he too begun try out wands, on the fifteenth wand the same warmth was felt and sparks of red and gold were emitted.

'Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches precisely,' said Ollivander. 'Curious … very curious …'

'What's curious?' asked Lily.

'It is curious that young Harry here is destined for this wand, when its brother gave him that scar,' said Ollivander.

'Right, well, thank you, Mr Ollivander, how much do we owe you?' said Sirius quickly.

Ollivander charged them seven Galleons per wand and they paid before he bowed them out of this shop.

When they got home, Harry said, 'Does my wand being the brother of Voldemort's make me evil?'

'No, Harry, it doesn't,' said Sirius immediately, 'in fact, it will help you. Wands that share cores won't work properly against one another, so if and when that bastard comes back, he won't be able to fight you properly.'

'How do you know?' asked Harry.

'I spent the summer before my seventh year working for Ollivander cleaning up the messes left behind after he sold a new wand and I learned loads,' replied Sirius.

Harry decided that he did not care if his wand was the brother of Voldemort's and looked forward to being able to use it.

A week later Sirius brought an enormous trunk to the Manor and had Harry, Ron and Hermione gather in the lounge along with James, Lily and Remus. Inside the trunk was what he called Agnitio Phials. He told them that the Phials were compiled over the centuries by his predecessors and that they contain knowledge and skills. He showed them how to use them and told them all to help themselves to whichever ones they liked.

James and Lily took a few as did Remus, but Sirius made sure Harry, Ron and Hermione took the Phials for Legillimency and Occlumency. This was because he knew that Snape would still be teaching at Hogwarts and did not want him using his skills at Legillimency on Harry or his friends. They spent the rest of the week using the Phials and testing out their new abilities.

Then with Harry, Ron and Hermione now with wands, Lily drew up a new schooling schedule.

Mondays was still Potions but more advanced.

Tuesdays became practical Charms, including theory.

Wednesday became practical Defence Against the Dark Arts, including theory.

Thursdays became practical Transfiguration, including theory.

Friday was still Herbology but more advanced.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione begun their third year of Hogwarts prep, Charlus and Dorea begun their first year.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione would finally start school, Hogwarts would not know what hit it.


	10. Ron and Hermione

Chapter Ten: Ron and Hermione

Throughout the three years of Harry, Ron and Hermione's friendship so far, they got even closer. Even though the Floo connection between Hermione's house and Potter Manor was active, Hermione still stayed overnight at the Manor. When she did go home, Harry and Ron would get to stay overnight at her house. The three of them were inseparable, so they were allowed to share her room as she was allowed to stay in Harry's room at the Manor. The only difference was that at Potter Manor Hermione slept in Ron's bed with him; this was because for some reason, she felt closer to Ron than Harry.

Another example of their growing friendship was when Hermione had her eighth birthday. Ron used the money he had refunded to him after the debacle of Ginny's present, to buy Hermione a present. He bought her a book called _Hogwarts, A History_. She loved his present immensely. With all the things she had been told about Hogwarts by James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and the Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick, she was desperate to learn even more about the place. After the party was over she asked Ron if he would read it with her and he agreed, so they ended up staying up late into the night to read until after two nights' reading, Harry kicked them both out of his room so he could get some sleep, and so Ron and Hermione got their own room to share so they could read late into the night.

Hermione also went to Harry and Ron's Karate grading's to give them a bit of moral support. Ron especially appreciated having her there as she was his best friend. Whereas Harry had become his brother in all but blood.

However, what Hermione did not know was that Ron's feelings for her were changing as he had developed a crush on her. Ron knew he loved her as a friend but he could not help watching her when she was not looking. He also hated it when she left the room even for a minute. This was all noticed by the adults and Ron even confided in Sirius that whenever Hermione walked into a room and smiled at him, his heart beat a little bit quicker. So Sirius told him he had a crush and that it was perfectly normal and would pass.

Meanwhile, Hermione's feelings for Ron were changing too, the only difference was that she confided in her mother and Lily and they told her the same thing as Sirius had told Ron.

A few days after Harry, Ron and Hermione got their wands, James and Lily celebrated their twelfth wedding anniversary. They had a huge party where amongst the guests were Sirius, Remus, the Weasleys, the Grangers, the Tonkses, and Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick. The kids also got into the spirit of things too by dressing up and having a dance or two. Ginny asked Harry if he would dance with her but he said no because he would never forgive Ginny for hurting Ron two years ago, so she cried and went to tell her mother. Instead Harry danced with his mother, then Tonks and her mother, Dorea and Hermione and her mother.

Ron, on the other hand, danced exclusively with Hermione, much to the amusement of Fred and George. He had not spoken to his sister for two years, so he was never going to dance with her. In fact, the only person who would dance with Ginny was Percy.

When the party was over, people went to the suites or rooms assigned to them, including the Grangers. Richard and Helen had no problem with Hermione sharing with Ron, so they went to their suite to go to sleep.

When Ron and Hermione got back to the room they shared, they took it in turns to use the en suite bathroom to get ready for bed. Ron noticed that Hermione was feeling down.

'What's wrong, Mia?' he asked using one of the two nicknames that only he was able to use because he was the one who thought of them.

'Nothing, it's silly,' replied Hermione.

'Please tell me, you're my best friend in the whole world and I don't like it when you're sad,' said Ron.

'Okay, Ron, I'll tell you,' she began, 'as I watched James and Lily dance and kiss each other and look so happy, I was wondering if I will ever know their happiness. I mean I'm nearly eleven and I know I've got my whole life ahead of me, but someday I want what they have and share, though I doubt I will ever have someone who'll love me the way James loves Lily …'

As Ron listened to her he was thinking the same thing in regards to himself. He wondered if he would have someone who would love him the same way Lily loves James, so he said, 'I know how you feel, 'Mione, because I want the same, I want a nice girl who will love me like Lily loves James, and I too doubt that it will happen …'

Hermione then pulled him into a hug and he hugged her back tightly. As he held her, Ron had an idea.

'Hermione, how about this, if neither of us are married by the time we're twenty-five, we marry each other?'

Hermione smiled at his idea, the almost childishness of it and almost seriousness of it too, as if being married to her best friend would not be the worst thing in the world, so she said, 'Are you offering to be my stand-by, Ron?'

'Yeah,' he replied, 'would you be my stand-by, then?'

Hermione smiled and said, 'All right, Ron, if neither of us has gotten married by the time we're twenty-five, we marry each other, okay?'

Ron smiled and said, 'Okay,' before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione blushed and kissed him on the cheek too.

Ron chuckled and said, 'So you could say we're frien-gaged?'

Hermione giggled and said, 'Frien-gaged?'

'Yeah, we're friends who are engaged, right?' he replied.

'All right, we're frien-gaged, happy frien-gagement, Ron,' she replied with another giggle.

'Happy frien-gagement, Hermione,' said Ron.

They then went to bed and fell asleep hugging each other.

A few days later Ron told Sirius about his and Hermione's frien-gagement and Sirius could not help laughing at the word Ron and Hermione had co-invented and said, 'Are you going to give her a ring?'

Ron said, 'I want to but I don't have one to give her …'

'Don't worry about that …' said Sirius.

Hermione told Lily and her mother about her and Ron's frien-gagement, and both women thought it was really sweet.

'Do you think he'll give her a ring, Helen?' asked Lily with a giggle.

'Well, he should do the thing properly,' said Helen, giggling too.

Ron surprised Hermione by giving her a specially made frien-gagement ring on her eleventh birthday. The ring was silver with a small sapphire on it and Hermione loved it and promised that she would never take it off as she put it on her left ring finger, and hugged him tightly.

Harry thought the whole thing was odd but he could not help feeling that something was right. His two best friends were inseparable to begin with and he didn't like being without them, so he told them they could stay in his room again and they accepted.

Throughout the last three years the three of them were closer than any three friends could be, they learned together, they helped each other when one of them needed it, they stuck together like glue, and James, Lily, Sirius and Remus could not be any happier. As for Richard and Helen Granger, seeing their daughter with friends and so happy was enough for them. As for the vast majority of the Weasleys, seeing Ron happy as he spent time with his friends was enough too, despite the twins' jokes about Ron and Hermione's friendship. Only Mrs Weasley, Percy and Ginny had their reservations about Ron's choices. Though for Percy it was jealousy and for Ginny it was resentment of her brother who was friends with the Harry Potter, and the fact that she did not like Hermione any more than she liked Ron. Whereas Mrs Weasley hoped that Harry would not be a bad influence on her youngest son, although she had no problem with Hermione at all.


	11. The Journey

Chapter Eleven: The Journey from Platform Nine and Three Quarters

Harry, Ron and Hermione were finally ready to start Hogwarts. They had each been taken to Diagon Alley for their books and uniforms and their trunks were packed. Harry and Ron had gotten their black belts in Karate. Their grading had been attended by James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Hermione and her parents. When the boys had received their black belts, Lily had hugged Harry while Hermione hugged Ron, while the rest of his brothers all took it in turns to congratulate them both. There was quite the party at the Manor to celebrate their achievement.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione awoke on the first of September, they were completely prepared. James and Sirius had warned the three of them about Snape. James told them that he would hate Harry because he was James' son and would probably hate Ron and Hermione by association, and even more so if they were sorted into Gryffindor. Sirius had told them not to take any of Snape's crap and not to be afraid to stand up for themselves to anybody.

Hermione was the first one wake up and gently nudged Ron awake before they both jumped on Harry's bed to wake him.

After Harry had sworn at them a few times, they took it in turns to use the en suite bathroom to get dressed. They decided to wear the bottom half of their uniforms and their shirts but with the tie and cloak in a carry-on bag. They then went downstairs to eat breakfast with everyone else. Lily fussed over them terribly as she made the breakfasts. But then it was finally time and Sirius drove them to King's Cross station. Once there, they went through the barrier and to platform nine and three quarters. Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at the Hogwarts' Express in awe. James and Sirius helped with the trunks as Lily was hugging Harry, Ron and Hermione.

'Try not to get into too much trouble, okay?' she said.

'We'll try,' said Harry.

'Don't let Snivellus get you down, Harry,' said James into their ears while Lily was distracted.

'We won't,' said Harry.

'Try to pull a few decent pranks while you're at it,' said Sirius.

'Of course,' said Ron.

'Don't leave all your homework until the last minute,' said Remus.

'Never,' replied Hermione.

'But don't overwork yourselves,' said Richard Granger.

'Richard's right, all work and no play …' said Helen.

The whistle sounded and last minute hugs were shared before Harry, Ron and Hermione got on board.

'Don't forget to write!' the adults all shouted.

'We won't!' the three of them shouted in return.

The train began to move as they all continued to wave before they were out of sight.

'Let's go and find a compartment?' suggested Ron.

The other two agreed and went to the first empty compartment they found and sat down inside it, as Ron cheekily pulled Hermione on to his lap.

Harry chuckled while Hermione blushed but made no move away from Ron.

They sat there and talked about what they would miss most while being at Hogwarts and what they were looking forward to as well. This was because the three of them had agreed that the house they wanted to be sorted into was Gryffindor.

After talking for a few hours, the woman with the sweets trolley arrived and so as they were hungry again, Harry and Ron bought an enormous pile of sweets which they shared with Hermione, only stopping to put on the rest of their uniforms.

Ron was talking about an attempted break-in at Gringott's when the door to their compartment opened and there stood three boys. Two of them were very large and the other was skinny, pale, blond and had a pointed chin.

'Is it true, then, you're Harry Potter?' said the blond boy in a drawling voice.

'Who wants to know?' asked Harry.

'This is Crabbe,' he answered indicating the boy on his right, 'this is Goyle,' indicating the boy on his left, 'and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy,' said the blond boy, 'and you are …?' he added to Ron and Hermione.

'Harry Potter,' said Harry.

'Ron Weasley,' said Ron.

'Hermione Granger,' said Hermione.

The blond boy wrinkled his nose, and said, 'Potter, why don't you leave this riff-raff and come and join us in our compartment?'

'I'm afraid not, Malfoy, Ron and Hermione are my friends, so I'd like you to leave,' said Harry.

Malfoy tinged grey before saying, 'Fine, stick with your blood-traitor and Mudblood.'

Ron suddenly angry stood up and punched Malfoy hard, breaking his nose, before shouting, 'How dare you use that word! Get out and stay away from us, scumbag!'

Crabbe and Goyle started to move forward but were stopped by Malfoy who said, 'Let's go.'

Malfoy holding his nose as the blood poured from it left taking Crabbe and Goyle with him.

'Evil little bastard!' snapped Ron.

'Of course, what do you expect from the son of Lucius Malfoy?' said Harry.

'Death Eater scum,' Ron growled.

Hermione walked to Ron and put her hand on his back to calm him down before getting him to sit down again.

Harry watched them as he too sat down, before seeing Hermione sit on Ron's lap once more.

'Are you all right?' he asked her.

'Yes, I'm fine, it's just a stupid name that inbred bigots use …' she replied.

Hermione was telling the truth because Sirius and Lily had sat her down and told her about the bigotry that existed in the wizarding world, but they had also included Harry and Ron in the discussion where Ron had told her that he would not allow anybody to use the word Mudblood in reference to Hermione or any other muggle-born.

Ron continued to hold her tightly as the door opened again, but this time to reveal a blond boy with a round face.

'Um, er, have you seen a toad?' he asked.

Ron and Hermione shook their heads while Harry said, 'Have you tried summoning him?'

'Er, no, I don't know how …' said the boy.

Harry then drew his wand and said, 'Er, what's the toad's name?'

'Trevor,' replied the boy.

Harry cleared his throat and said, _'Accio Trevor the toad!'_

A few seconds later a toad flew into the compartment and was caught by Harry, who said, 'Is this him?'

'Yeah, thanks a lot, er, I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom, and you are …?'

'Harry Potter; and these two are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger,' said Harry as he indicated himself and his two best friends.

'Really?' blurted Neville, 'with the scar and everything?'

'Yeah,' said Harry and he pushed his fringe out of the way.

'Cool …' said Neville.

'Why don't you take a seat, Neville?' asked Harry.

Neville nervously agreed and so they sat and talked with Neville who told them about being raised by his gran and his uncles trying to get magic out of him.

'They should not have done that, mate, you can't force magic out of someone,' said Ron.

Neville shrugged and said, 'I'm not really bothered, Ron, I'm just glad I'm going to Hogwarts …'

It was a little while later when the door opened again to reveal a red haired boy with glasses who had a peevish look on his face.

'What do you want?' asked Ron.

'I've just had a report saying you punched another boy without provocation, is that true, Ronald?' replied the boy.

'Oh go away, _Percival_, you're not interested in the truth, you're just looking to report me so you can look good …'

'I am a Prefect and it's my duty to do my job, Ronald –'

'Oh, bugger off, Percy, save your pompous prissy Prefect act for someone who gives a shite,' said Ron.

'Mother will hear of this, Ronald –'

'Are you still here and talking? Just fuck off, prat,' Ron said cutting him off a second time.

'Perhaps I should put you in detention, and while we are on the subject of inappropriate behaviour, I think it would be best if you did not have a girl sitting on your lap, Ronald,' said Percy.

'Why, are you jealous? Jealous that no girl in their right mind would be seen dead anywhere near you? Just get out you pompous arsehole,' said Ron.

'I shall be writing to mother about this …'

'You do that,' said Ron before Percy left the compartment.

'Git,' said Ron who tightened his hold on Hermione, though she had made no effort to move.

'Um, who was that?' asked Neville nervously.

'Percy Weasley, one of Ron's older brothers, but a total git,' said Harry.

Neville had no idea why Ron and Harry had insulted one of Ron's brothers, and he did not have the nerve to ask, but Harry could sense he wanted to know so he told him about Ginny's sixth birthday and the gift that Ron had worked so hard to buy only to have it thrown back in his face by his ungrateful sister and that Percy had taken her side in the argument as well as their mother's. Their reasoning was that if Ron spent more time with his family than with Harry and the Potters, he would not have made such a mistake.

Eventually the train came to a stop at Hogsmeade station when a voice told them to leave all belongings on the train, which for Harry included his snowy owl, Hedwig. Hedwig had been a birthday present from Hagrid and Harry had loved her right away.

As they disembarked from the train, Harry, Ron and Hermione could hear a familiar voice calling out.

'Firs' years, this way!' shouted the voice, 'C'mon now, Firs' years!'

Harry, Ron and Hermione, along with Neville walked towards the sound of the voice, before Harry said, 'Alright, Hagrid?'

'Alrigh', 'Arry, Ron, 'Ermione?' replied Hagrid.

'We're fine,' they answered together before getting on to a boat with Neville as they gazed at the castle in awe.

Once everyone was on a boat Hagrid yelled, 'Forward!'

The boats began to move towards the castle on the other side of the lake. Many of them were looking up at the magnificent building in awe, marvelling at its beauty as Ron made the effort to keep Hermione warm.

Once across the lake, Hagrid took them up to the castle doors which opened to reveal a waiting Professor McGonagall, who once Hagrid had left to take his eat in the Great Hall, gave the new students her usual speech about life at Hogwarts before leading them into the Great Hall to be sorted.


	12. Sorting

Chapter Twelve: Sorting

Once Professor McGonagall had led them inside the Great Hall, a hat was brought out and placed on a stool before it began to sing. Then, Professor McGonagall began a roll call of the new students as each one stepped forward, tried on the hat before it bellowed; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood there and watched as all this was happening. They saw a girl with two colours for a name become the first new Gryffindor, Lavender Brown, they watched as the hat took its time over a boy called Seamus Finnigan before declaring him a Gryffindor, too, but then it was Hermione's turn.

Once Professor McGonagall had called her name she became a little nervous, however, Ron gave her hand a little squeeze before she took her turn with the sorting hat. It was on her head for almost a minute before it bellowed, 'GRYFFINDOR!'

Harry and Ron gave her a smile as she walked to the Gryffindor table and took her seat next to Fred Weasley.

The next notable first years sorted were Neville and Malfoy. Again the hat had taken its time when Neville was wearing it before declaring him to be a Gryffindor, and in contrast, Malfoy had been put into Slytherin in less than two seconds.

Eventually they got to the Ps and Harry's name was called. Harry stepped forward ignoring all the whispers of his name and sat down on the stool.

The whole school sat and watched with bated breath for just over a minute before the hat bellowed, 'GRYFFINDOR!'

The Gryffindor table burst into applause and cheered loudly as Harry handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall before taking his seat next to Hermione.

It seemed to take an age before Ron was called for his sorting, however the hat was on his head for about ten seconds before it bellowed, 'GRYFFINDOR!'

Ron handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall and sat between Harry and Hermione, before the last person, Zabini, Blaise, was sorted into Slytherin.

Albus Dumbledore got to his feet and told everyone to start eating before the food appeared on the house tables.

As the rest of the Gryffindors began to put as much food on to their plates as possible, Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a little smile with one another before using their skills in wandless and wordless magic to pile food on to their plates as the rest of the Gryffindors stopped eating to watch them.

'Show offs,' said Fred and George together.

Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed as the food they were summoning to themselves landed on their plates and they began to eat.

As the new students began to eat they talked about their backgrounds and home life, the older students caught up with their friends while Harry, Ron and Hermione ate their food quietly until Dumbledore got to his feet again to deliver the notices.

As usual he told them all that magic in the corridors was not allowed, the Forbidden Forest was out of bounds, as was the third floor corridor on the right hand side, saying something about not wishing to die a most painful death. This bought a few laughs but not many as Percy whispered something on the lines of, 'That's new, he might have told us Prefects why …'

Ron rolled his eyes and whispered, 'Shut up, prat.'

Dumbledore brought the evening to a close and Harry, Ron and Hermione were led to Gryffindor tower by Percy along with the other new first years, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, Neville, Parvati Patil and Dean Thomas. When they approached what looked like a portrait of a fat woman, the portrait spoke, 'Password?'

'Caput Draconis,' replied Percy in a clear voice.

The portrait swung forward to reveal a doorway and Percy stepped through it and the first years followed him. Once everyone was inside and the door had closed, Percy told them all to gather around the fireplace.

'Welcome to Gryffindor Tower, this is the Common Room. Girl's dormitories are up the left hand staircase and the Boy's dormitories are up the right hand staircase, you'll find that all your belongings have already been brought up. It's getting late and lessons start in the morning so I suggest you go on up the stairs. Your dormitories are the ones marked first years, any questions?'

Nobody spoke and so Percy said, 'Good, now off to bed with you,' before going up to his dormitory.

Ron turned to Hermione and said, 'See you in ten minutes, yeah?'

Hermione smiled and said, 'Okay, see you in ten.'

Harry and Ron walked up the stairs to their dorms. Harry was not surprised that Ron and Hermione were going to continue sharing a bed. They had shared a room or a bed since the day they had met and had obviously decided that Hogwarts was not going to change their sleeping arrangements.

As Ron changed for bed he told the rest of the boys that Hermione would be sleeping in his bed with him, telling them they have never slept apart since the day they met when they were seven years old; and more importantly that it was a secret and not to tell on them. Thankfully, the rest of the boys were fine with it and agreed not to tell.

Hermione was getting ready for bed when her two roommates started talking.

'So, that's Harry Potter,' said Lavender.

'Did you see his scar?' asked Parvati.

'Yeah, I bet he loves being famous!' said Lavender.

'Did you see his eyes?' asked Parvati.

'They're so green and dreamy …' said Lavender.

Hermione tutted at them and said, 'For your information, Harry hates being famous and is the most down to earth person you could meet.'

'That's right, you know him, don't you, Hermione? Tell us, what's he like? Is he your boyfriend or something?' said Lavender.

'Harry is a very private person, and no, he is definitely not my boyfriend! I've known him since I was seven, he's like my brother, now if you don't mind, I'm going to say goodnight to Ron and Harry,' said Hermione, when she had finished getting ready and left the dormitory, went down the stairs and then up to the Boy's dormitory and knocked on the door marked first years.

The door was quickly opened by Ron as he was the only one not in bed. Ron showed her which bed was Harry's before he pulled back the duvet for her, she slipped of her dressing gown and got into his bed. Ron took off his own dressing gown and got in next to her, he then drew her into his arms before they fell asleep.


	13. Severus Snape

Chapter Thirteen: Severus Snape

When the morning arrived, Harry, Ron and Hermione awoke early enough to go for a morning run before going back to their dormitories to shower and dress for the day. Fortunately for Hermione her roommates had not awoken to see her sneak back in to either change for her run or to shower and dress for lessons.

Half way through breakfast, Errol, the Weasley family owl arrived at the Gryffindor table. When he landed in front of Ron they saw he was carrying a red envelope.

'Surprise, surprise, I've been sent a Howler,' said Ron, drily.

This drew the attention of those near-by as well as Percy.

Ron looked up the table at Percy and said, 'Write to mummy, did you, brother dear?'

Ron took the red envelope from Errol and simply tossed it straight into the fire and watched it burn with a great deal of satisfaction on his face while Percy looked scandalised.

Percy then stormed up to Ron and said, 'I cannot believe you did that!'

'Why shouldn't I have? Your mother sent me a fucking Howler based on a letter from you that had fewer facts than a Chocolate Frog Card! I wasn't going to be embarrassed like that. Howlers are pathetic and should never be sent by parents to their own children. It's only the bad parents that do that!' said Ron.

'How dare you say that about mother?' said Percy angrily.

'Percy, you're an idiot and you should remember the fact that I'm stronger than you and I'm a fucking black belt, now piss off,' said Ron.

Percy then made to walk away as Ron spoke again.

'Percy, don't go away mad, just go away …'

The bell rang and it was finally time to start lessons.

As for the lessons themselves they varied in their own way. Some, like Charms and Transfiguration were good. The spells that Professors Flitwick and McGonagall were starting them off with were fairly simple for them having learned them from Lily and Remus in their home-schooling. Herbology with Professor Sprout was fun too and it was also where Neville Longbottom seemed to show his aptitude.

However, not all the classes were that much to write home about. Defence Against the Dark Arts was a bit of a joke as Professor Quirrell's stutter made it difficult for anyone to take him seriously. History of Magic was also another epic waste of time. This class was taught by a ghost called Professor Binns, who with his soporific voice put the vast majority of the class to sleep as he droned on about Goblin rebellions. Luckily Hermione was one of the few people who managed to keep their eyes open and take notes for Harry and Ron as they slept through the entire lesson. Hermione's reward for taking notes for them included Ron carrying her bag for her and giving her knee a squeeze in thanks.

But the worst class of all was Potions.

Having been warned by James and Sirius that the Potions Master was not going to like Harry because he is James' son, and would treat Ron and Hermione with equal contempt by association they were ready for whatever "Snivellus" was going to throw at them and the animosity began as Snape took the register of who was in attendance and paused on Harry's name.

'Harry Potter, our new – _celebrity_,' said Snape with a sneer.

Harry's response did not do him any favours when he said, 'New celebrity? Who was the old one?'

Snape sneered and said, 'Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Mr Potter.'

Harry just shrugged and then Snape gave the class an impressive speech until he ended it by calling them all dunderheads before turning on Harry again.

'Tell me, Mr Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?'

Ron and Hermione's hands hit the air before Harry smiled and said, 'A sleeping potion so powerful it is called the Draught of Living Death, but we don't learn that until sixth year.'

Snape raised an eyebrow as Ron and Hermione put down their hands before he said, 'Where, Mr Potter, would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?'

Again Ron and Hermione's hands went up before Harry said, 'In the stomach of a goat. A bezoar is a small stone that can act as an antidote to most poisons, but it doesn't work on everything.'

Harry had resisted the urge to say in the store cupboard but then Snape spoke again.

'What, Mr Potter, is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?'

For the third time Ron and Hermione raised their hands but Harry answered again.

'That's a trick question because they are the same plant which also goes by another name; aconite.'

If Snape was surprised he hid it well before saying, 'Five points from Gryffindor. I do not appreciate smart-Alec answers, but I'm sure your father will be very proud …'

Snape then got the class to make a simple potion to cure boils which took Harry, Ron and Hermione a little over ten minutes to make as Snape walked around the room breathing down the necks of the class which most found distracting, especially poor Neville as he melted his cauldron.

'Idiot boy!' snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. 'I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?'

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

'Take him up to the hospital wing,' Snape spat at Seamus before he rounded on Harry, Ron and Hermione, who had been working next to Neville.

'You – Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another five points you've lost for Gryffindor.'

That was it as far as Harry was concerned. He was not going to take this shit lying down and said,

'I don't need someone to get it wrong to make me look good, I inherited more than my mother's eyes, you know. Besides, you are supposed to make the potion with us and we follow you step by step, not have you stalk around the room looming over us and distracting us like an overgrown bat! I know you don't like my father but why are you transferring that hatred on to me? I suggest you have it out with my father, letters addressed to James Potter, Auror Department, Ministry of Magic, will find him – that's _Auror_ – A-U-R-O-R, if you can't spell it! And another thing, I'm a black belt in Karate, so I don't take shit from anybody and especially not from greasy arseholes like you!'

There was silence in the dungeon as the atmosphere was even colder than before.

'Detention, Potter –' began Snape, but he was cut off by Harry.

'No, I don't think so, only _teachers_ can give detention, and you are not my teacher – not anymore. I don't know and I don't care what your issues are, so I suggest you see a psychiatrist so you can talk about your problems because they are _not mine!_ I won't have you or anyone else slag off any member of my family which includes Ron and Hermione!'

As Harry, Ron and Hermione had already put away their potions kits; they simply picked up their bags and walked out of Snape's dungeon together as Harry said, 'Cram it up your crack, Snivellus!'

The three of them walked back to Gryffindor tower in silence and once inside, Harry finally let out the last of his anger.

'Who the fuck does that bastard think he is?' roared Harry, 'He doesn't have the right to talk about my dad like that! I dare him to slag off my dad to his face, the fucking arsehole!'

Later on that day, they were confronted by Professor McGonagall, who took them to her office. She looked very upset as she spoke to them.

'I don't know what possessed you to speak like that to Professor Snape, so you will tell me what happened.'

Harry recounted the way Snape had treated him and spoken to him as well as speaking ill of his father, he also told Professor McGonagall he felt he had every right to stand up for himself and his family.

'I see, Mr Potter, however, you cannot speak to Hogwarts teachers in that manner, so you will serve detention with me. I shall write to your parents tonight. As for the two of you, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, twenty points to Gryffindor for solidarity, you may go.'

The next morning at breakfast all the news of Harry's confrontation with Snape was all anybody could talk about and it was spreading through the school like wildfire.

However, this was nothing compared to what happened next.

'SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE!' shouted a very angry female voice.

The entire hall turned to see a very angry Lily Potter marching towards the staff table. When she got there she lunged across the table slap Snape hard across the face before shouting again.

'HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY SON WITH SUCH CONTEMPT? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF HIM? IF YOU EVER TREAT MY SON OR HIS FRIENDS LIKE THAT AGAIN IT WON'T BE ME THAT COMES UP HERE!

'IT'LL BE JAMES, SIRIUS AND REMUS! THE GLOVES WILL BE OFF! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO WALK FIVE YARDS WITHOUT BEING PRANKED! YOUR LIFE WILL BE MADE A MISERY, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?'

'Lily –'

'DON'T YOU LILY ME! WE AREN'T FRIENDS ANYMORE, YOU SAW TO THAT! IT'S LADY POTTER TO YOU!'

Snape tried again but Lily did not want to hear it.

'YOU WILL APOLOGISE TO HARRY FOR THE WAY YOU TREATED HIM, YOU WILL APOLOGISE TO NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM FOR THE WAY YOU SPOKE TO HIM, AND YOU'LL DO IT RIGHT NOW!'

Lily then walked around the table and took Snape by the ear and led him over to the Gryffindor table before making prompting Snape to apologise.

Then Snape spoke.

'Mr Potter and Mr Longbottom, I apologise for the way I spoke to you yesterday.'

Snape then left the Great Hall as Lily turned to Harry and said, 'Harry, please try not to antagonise all the professors before the year is out.'

'Yes, Mum,' replied Harry.

Lily then left the Great Hall without another word before Dean and Seamus turned to Harry and said, 'Your mum is scary, mate.'

'Fit, but scary,' said Seamus.

Harry rolled his eyes before turning to talk about the latest news about the Gringotts break-in with Ron and Hermione.


	14. The Mirror of Erised

Chapter Fourteen: The Mirror of Erised

With the confrontation between Harry and Snape still being talked about by the entire castle, Professor McGonagall decided it would be a good idea that Harry and Snape not be in the vicinity of one another and so it was decided that neither Harry, Ron nor Hermione would go to Potions for the foreseeable future. Instead the three of them stayed in the common room and did their other homework. Homework for Potions was passed on to them by Professor McGonagall.

Meanwhile, Harry still had detention with his Head of house. The detention itself was not so bad. Harry had been regaled with the tales of his father's wrong doings while at school.

However, on the way back from his detention, Harry almost walked into Professor Snape so he made a quick detour to another corridor using the Marauder's Map. The Marauder's Map was a very useful tool that had been invented by his father and his friends during their own days at Hogwarts. The map was a map of Hogwarts, and it showed all the secret passageways, exits and shortcuts, but more even more usefully, the location of every single person in the castle. This proved useful when he and his friends wished to walk around without meeting Malfoy or Snape. He also, for good measure, put on his invisibility cloak. When he was away from Snape he took it off again and went into an empty, disused classroom at random.

However the classroom was not empty at all.

Inside was a magnificent mirror. Harry spotted an inscription above the glass.

'_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi,' _Harry read aloud.

Despite having no idea what that could mean Harry took of his cloak and stuffed it back into his bag before stepping in front of the mirror.

It was no surprise to see his own reflection staring back at him as Harry looked. However, something was different. He was sure of it, and sure enough he spotted the difference.

The Harry looking back at him did not have a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

But then, suddenly, the Harry in the mirror was not alone. He was becoming surrounded by some very familiar people. To his right were Ron and Hermione, to his left were Charlus and Dorea, but behind him were his parents, his godfather, and his honorary uncle. Harry could not take his eyes away from the scar-less Harry though.

A loud crash from somewhere jerked Harry back to his senses, he looked at his watch and saw it was getting late so he left the classroom and went back to Gryffindor tower.

The following evening Harry took Ron to see the mirror as Hermione was taking a nap in Ron's bed. Once in the classroom, he tried to show Ron what the mirror showed him the previous night.

'Harry, I only see us,' said Ron.

Harry then moved to the side and allowed to view the mirror alone.

'Bloody hell …' Ron whispered, after a few minutes.

'You see it, don't you? A me with no scar?' asked Harry.

'No, I see me … and … I'm older, taller, and fucking hell, I'm Head Boy and Quidditch captain!'

Harry and Ron shared a look before Harry said, 'So, what does this mirror do?'

'Dunno, but there's more … Hermione's there, she's older too, she's gorgeous, er, I mean she's Head Girl and –' Ron broke off and shook his head as if to clear it before looking at the mirror once more, 'I think she's my girlfriend … maybe more …'

'Do you reckon this mirror shows the future?' asked Harry.

'I … don't know … but something isn't right about this mirror, we should go …' said Ron.

'You reckon?' said Harry.

'Yeah, I just have a feeling …' said Ron.

'Can I just have another look?' Harry asked.

Ron stood aside and allowed Harry to see is scar-less reflection once more before they went back to the common room.

The following night Harry snuck out again to look at the mirror. He knew it was stupid going to look at a mirror just to see himself without his scar. How he wished that he did not have it, how he wished he could just be normal, and just Harry.

'Back again, Harry?'

Harry turned sharply to see Professor Dumbledore standing there.

'I see like many before you that you have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised?' said Dumbledore.

'I didn't know that's what it was called, Professor,' Harry said.

Harry called him by his title as he was now a Hogwarts student and didn't think it was appropriate to call him "Dumbles" as he was most likely out of bounds.

Dumbledore gave Harry a reassuring smile telling him that he was not in trouble before saying, 'Have you managed to figure out what it does?'

'Er, no,' said Harry.

'Allow me to enlighten you … if the happiest man in the world were to look into this mirror he would himself just as he is, does that help?'

Harry took a moment to think for a moment before saying, 'It shows us what we want … whatever we want?'

'Not exactly, it merely shows us the most desperate desires in our hearts. You, Harry, see yourself without your scar, a normal child and with no-one staring at you like something from out of a zoo … it showed Ronald as Head Boy and Quidditch captain, standing alone with Hermione, the best of all his brothers …'

'How –?' began Harry, but was forestalled by Dumbledore.

'I do not need a cloak to become invisible, my boy …'

'Of course …' said Harry.

'Now, Harry, I must warn you that this mirror gives neither truth nor hope, men have wasted away in front of it, and I must ask you not to go looking for it again … it will be moved to a new home, so why don't you put on that cloak of yours that you use to avoid Mr Malfoy and Professor Snape, and go back to your friends?'

Harry stood up and made to put on his cloak.

'Oh, and Harry?' said Dumbledore.

'Yes, Professor?' asked Harry.

'Please ask Ronald to try and control his language, thank you,' said Dumbledore, as he gave Harry another reassuring smile.

'I will, Professor, goodnight,' said Harry, before leaving the Headmaster alone.

When Harry had returned to the common room he sought out Ron and Hermione and told them about the mirror.

Ron then clapped his hand to head and said, 'Erised is desire backwards! Oh, fucking hell …' he said swallowing as realised what it all meant.

Harry chuckled and passed on the message to Ron from Dumbledore.

Ron gave a nervous chuckle as Hermione sat there thinking about what she might've seen in the mirror.


	15. Malfoy's Challenge

Chapter Fifteen: Malfoy's Challenge

Harry, Ron and Hermione gave no more thought on the mirror and concentrated on classes once more. They had no trouble in finding each class as they used the Marauder's Map to move around the school. When they returned to the common room one evening, they saw a little notice on the noticeboard. The notice was informing that flying lessons for the first years were beginning the following afternoon with Madam Hooch, and that they were learning with the Slytherins.

So the following afternoon found the three of them outside with their fellow Gryffindor first years and their opposite numbers from Slytherin. Madam Hooch made her appearance known. She has short dark hair and yellow hawk-like eyes.

'Well, what are you waiting for?' she said, 'everyone step up to the left of their broomstick, hold out your hand and say "Up!"'

The group did as they were told and all started to command their broomsticks. However, only Harry, Ron and Hermione's broomsticks obeyed them on the first try, much to the annoyance of Malfoy, who got his broomstick to obey on his fifth attempt.

Once everyone had accomplished this, Madam Hooch showed them all the correct way to mount their broomstick. Again, Harry, Ron and Hermione were the ones to do it correctly on the first try, whereas Malfoy had been told that he had been mounting his broomstick incorrectly for years, which brought smirks to the faces of Harry, Ron and Hermione.

However, it was during the instruction of taking off, that disaster happened.

Poor Neville, nervous, had kicked the ground too hard and gone too high before falling off and landing hard on the ground.

Madam Hooch helped Neville to his feet and took him to the hospital wing warning the others not to fly without supervision.

It was then that Malfoy spotted a glass ball on the floor and picked it up before saying,

'It's that stupid thing his grandmother sent him.'

'Give it here, Malfoy,' said Harry.

'No, I don't think I will, Potter,' said Malfoy, before he got on his broomstick and took off.

Harry did not hesitate and followed Malfoy up into the air.

'I'll give you one last warning, Malfoy, give me that remembrall or I'll knock you off your broomstick!' shouted Harry.

'Really, is that so?' said Malfoy, arrogantly.

Harry then flew at Malfoy to knock him to the ground but he moved in the nick of time.

'No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your worthless arse, Malfoy!' Harry shouted.

The same thought had just occurred to Malfoy, who then shouted, 'Catch it if you can, Potter!' before throwing the glass ball.

Harry watched as the remembrall left Malfoy's hand and flew after it, and as it was about to smash to the ground it was caught by Harry, to general applause until –

'Harry Potter!'

Professor McGonagall was rushing out towards them.

'Come with me, Potter,' she said.

Harry followed Professor McGonagall away from the group.

'Malfoy nicked Neville's remembrall, before he tried to throw it away, I got it back, so what have I done wrong?' said Harry.

They stopped outside the charms classroom as Professor McGonagall knocked and entered the room asking to borrow Wood, and Professor Flitwick agreed. Then a burly fifth year boy exited the classroom.

'Harry, this is Oliver Wood, he's the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team,' said Professor McGonagall, 'Wood, I have found you a Seeker.'

'Are you serious, Professor?' asked Wood.

'Absolutely, he just caught that thing in his hand after a fifty foot dive, not to mention I've known him all his life and watched him fly with his father,' said Professor McGonagall.

'Really, well, he'll need his broomstick, won't he?' said Wood, with an excited expression on his face.

'Of course, I'll speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can bend the first year rule, goodness knows we could do with a good team this year, flattened by Slytherin in that last match, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks …' said Professor McGonagall.

'What sort of broomstick have you got at home?' Wood asked curiously.

'Nimbus 2000, it was my birthday present this year,' said Harry.

'I'll write to your parents, Harry, and get them to bring it up here for you,' said Professor McGonagall.

'Thank you, Professor,' said Harry.

It was later when Harry told Ron and Hermione what happened. Ron was so pleased for his brother in all but blood that he forgot about his lunch for a moment, while Hermione congratulated him, before Ron, having swallowed his mouthful of food followed suit.

'I start training next week,' Harry told them quietly.

It was then that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle approached the Gryffindor table.

'Having a last meal, Potter, before they send you back home?' said Malfoy.

'Did you hear something?' asked Harry to his friends, ignoring Malfoy.

'I think I might have heard a buzzing noise,' said Hermione, 'a bit like an irritating fly.'

'It was probably nothing,' said Ron, 'or it might have been an actual nothing.'

'A bit like Malfoy, you mean?' said Harry.

'I did indeed,' said Ron.

'Oh, hello, Malfoy, I didn't see you there,' said Harry coolly.

Malfoy looked angry and said, 'Very funny, Potter.'

'Thank you, Malfoy, now what do you want?' Harry replied.

'You think you're so clever don't you, Potter?'

'Yes.'

'If you're so clever, how about a wizard's duel, you and me, no contact, wands only, tonight at midnight in the trophy room, it's always left unlocked,' said Malfoy.

'Fine, Ron's my second, who's yours?' said Harry.

Malfoy looked at his two companions, sizing them up, before saying, 'Crabbe.'

'Good, now bugger off, some of us are trying to eat,' said Ron.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle stalked off to their own table.

'I can't believe you accepted his challenge, Harry,' said Hermione.

'Calm down, Hermione, I doubt the little git will turn up,' said Ron, soothingly.

'He probably won't, but we can watch him on the map, can't we?' said Harry.

Hermione smiled in relief that Harry had not taken complete leave of his senses and finished her lunch.

That night, Harry, Ron and Hermione watched the map for Malfoy and Crabbe to make their way to the trophy room. However, the only move they made was to the caretaker's office, leaving them to guess that Malfoy was tipping off Filch about the possibility of them being out of bed after hours.

The next morning, after Harry, Ron and Hermione had eaten breakfast, they saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

'OI, Malfoy, what happened to you last night? Did you bottle it, or did you go running to Filch?' said Harry.

Malfoy said nothing as Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles in a threatening manner.

'Gutless fucking coward,' said Ron.

Crabbe then took a swing at Ron, who blocked Crabbe's attack and then flooring him with a hard uppercut that knocked him unconscious and to the floor.

Goyle was about to try his luck but Malfoy stopped him and told him to pick up Crabbe and take him back to the common room before leaving while Harry, Ron and Hermione went to class.


	16. Halloween

Chapter Sixteen: Halloween

It was few days later that Harry's broomstick, a Nimbus 2000, arrived. Once Oliver Wood has seen it for himself he was very pleased that Harry was going to be on the team, however, after Harry's first practice with the rest of the team, Wood was practically skipping with excitement. Ron and Hermione had watched the practice too and had laughed at Oliver's mad glint and thanking their lucky stars that they weren't on the Quidditch team. Of course, one person who was not pleased that Harry had been sent his broomstick was Malfoy. He attempted to tell on Harry but had been rebuffed. It soon became very clear to Harry that Wood was completely obsessed with Quidditch, as he explained new formations to his Chasers, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, who were in the same year as Fred and George, and Katie Bell, a second year. Fred and George tried to make Wood relax without any success as they made the odd joke to lighten the mood. Harry didn't mind that Wood was as dedicated as he was after all Harry's dad was just as Quidditch mad. Wood also decided that there would be practices three times a week.

On the morning of Halloween, Hermione went back to her dorm to dress after a morning run with Ron and Harry. Unfortunately for her, this morning, her two roommates were awake.

'Morning,' said Hermione, politely.

'Where have you been?' asked Lavender.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she was wearing jogging bottoms, a t-shirt, sweatshirt and trainers.

'I went for an early morning run with Ron and Harry,' she replied.

'Your bed hasn't been slept in,' said Lavender.

'Really?' asked Hermione, coolly.

'So where did you sleep last night, in fact where have you been sleeping since our first night?' asked Parvati.

'I know, in Harry Potter's bed!' said Lavender.

'Don't be ridiculous! Why would I sleep in Harry's bed?' Hermione retorted.

'Who else out of the boys would you share a bed with?' asked Lavender.

'Look, it's none of your business where I sleep, so butt out, okay?' said Hermione.

'It's got to be Harry; I mean you've known him for ages, haven't you?' Lavender stated.

'Yes, I've known Harry for ages, but I don't get into bed with him, not that it's any of your business …' Hermione answered.

'It might be Ron,' said Parvati.

'Ron? Yuck! He's not even good-looking! He eats like a pig!' said Lavender.

Hermione then walked up to Lavender and gave her an almighty slap around the face and said,

'Don't you ever talk about Ron like that again, you little bitch! He's my best friend in the whole world!'

Hermione then grabbed her uniform to change into and went into the bathroom slamming the door behind her as Lavender rubbed the side of face.

'I think you hit a nerve, Lavender,' said Parvati.

'She hit me!' said Lavender.

Hermione then came out of the bathroom and said, 'If you ever talk about Ron or Harry like that again, I'll use my wand, I know lots of nasty hexes that'll make your hair stand on end or just fall out, do you understand?'

Hermione looked so fierce and angry that both Lavender and Parvati just nodded at speed. Hermione then picked up her bag and left the room to join Ron and Harry for breakfast.

As she and her two friends walked to the Great Hall, Ron noticed that she was not very happy and so he asked what was wrong and so she told them. Ron appreciated the fact she stood up for him, and Harry was glad that Hermione slapped Lavender.

During lunch, Ron and Hermione noticed that Harry was a little subdued, and knowing the date, they did not need to ask why. Halloween was never celebrated at the Potters as it was the anniversary of Voldemort's attack on Harry and his family.

'We don't have to go to the feast tonight if you don't want to,' said Ron.

'What, and miss out on all that food?' said Harry.

'We can always grab a ton of it from the kitchen?' replied Ron.

'No, we'll go, but I won't stay for very long …' said Harry.

'Okay, we'll leave when you've had enough,' said Hermione, as she took Harry's hand.

'Thanks, guys, it means a lot,' Harry replied.

When the day was over, they walked back to Gryffindor tower to put their bags away before going down to the feast. The Great Hall was well decorated for the occasion with plenty of hollowed out pumpkins with a lit candle inside, spider webs and bats hung on the walls. There was plenty of food on the tables as everybody helped themselves. Even the teachers were getting into the spirit of the day, well, all except Snape as he was in his usual black and Professor Quirrell was not in the hall.

After half an hour, Harry decided he had enough and so he stood up to leave, telling Ron and Hermione he was going to bed. Ron and Hermione immediately got to their feet too and left the hall with Harry.

They began to climb the staircases up to Gryffindor tower, but as they reached the second floor, an awful stench hit their noses.

'Yuck, that's disgusting, whatever it is,' said Hermione.

'It smells worse than a Dungbomb,' said Ron.

'You're not wrong there,' said Harry.

'Shall we check it out?' asked Ron.

Harry and Hermione both agreed and so they walked along the second floor corridor and saw the cause of the nasty stench.

It was a troll.

A mountain troll standing at twelve feet tall equipped with a heavy club in one of its enormous hands.

'Oh, shit,' said Ron.

'What do we do?' asked Hermione.

Harry and Ron shared a look, but then the troll spotted them and went for them, swinging its heavy club.

Harry, Ron and Hermione moved out of the troll's reach before around the corner, as it followed them with heavy footfalls.

'What do we do?' Hermione asked again.

'The Reductor curse?' suggested Harry.

'No, not powerful enough, I'd say the Blasting curse,' said Ron.

'Confringo?' asked Hermione.

'Yeah, it was a good idea we learned all those advanced spells,' said Ron.

Before either of them could reply, the troll came around the corner and swung his club at them.

Ron forced Harry and Hermione to the floor but was caught by a glancing blow on the left shoulder. As the troll was gearing up to take another swing at them, they got to their feet and ran around the next corner before drawing their wands. Harry and Hermione took out their single wands while Ron took out the two he had.

'On three?' asked Harry.

He received two nods in reply before they moved back around the corner to face the troll before raising their wands, they each bellowed, 'One – two – three – _CONFRINGO_!'

The four blasts left their wands and they scored four direct hits on the troll whom exploded into hundreds of bits of skin, brain, blood, guts and bone, covering the entire corridor. Harry, Ron and Hermione had only been shielded from the debris by ducking back around the corner.

After a moment they looked to see what they had done.

'We should make like shepherds and get the flock out of here before Filch catches us,' said Ron.

Harry whipped out the Marauder's Map and they made their way back to Gryffindor tower. When they got there it was still empty but Harry saw on the map that Percy Weasley was leading the entire house up the staircases to the tower. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran up to their rooms to shower and change at the speed of light, discarding their foul-smelling robes into the wash baskets provided before showering. Ron, however, had a very nasty graze on his shoulder that he washed thoroughly with water as he used a cloth to stop the bleeding. As he was sitting there in his pyjama bottoms, Hermione came into the room all freshened up and began to help Ron treat his wound. Luckily, they had been taught a muggle and magical First Aid course back in the summer, so they were able to treat Ron's wound with the Dittany in the bathroom. Once they were sure that Ron was fine, Harry got into his bed while Ron and Hermione got into his. They bid each other a hasty goodnight before falling asleep.

The following morning at breakfast, Harry, Ron and Hermione were being regaled by the twins about what had happened after they had left the feast.

' … In came Quirrell running as if his life depended on it, and he screams at Dumbledore about a troll in the dungeons, this sent everyone into a panic before Dumbles told everyone to calm down,' said George.

'Well, it didn't help that bloody Quirrell fainted, did it?' said Fred.

'You're taking the piss!' said Ron, disbelievingly.

'Some Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher,' said Harry.

'Anyway, once Dumbledore told everyone what to do, he and the rest of the teachers went off to fight the troll, only …' said George.

'Only that they found it blown to smithereens on the second floor corridor near the girl's bathroom,' said Fred.

'The teachers dunno who did it though, but Filch isn't happy at all having to clean it up,' said George.

'Serves him right, the miserable old git,' said Fred.

Once breakfast was over, they made their way to class.

As they made their around the castle, they tried to see what was left of the damage they had caused but all they found was a caretaker in a bad mood, so they left the area well alone. One thing they did notice was that Snape was walking with a slight limp, but as he had been a total arse to them they did not pay him any attention. This was because the first Quidditch match of the season was fast approaching. All the training and practice Wood had been putting the team through would all be for nought if they did not defeat Slytherin.

When the day for the game against Slytherin arrived Harry was a little nervous. He knew all the attention would be on him as he was the youngest Seeker in a century and the famous Harry Potter. His parents had written to him saying that they would not be able to make the game as Charlus was not very well, but Harry was not all that fussed about his parents not being able to come, in fact it helped him to focus on the game he was about to play and did not need to be any more nervous than he already was. But then a voice called out to him.

'Harry!'

Harry turned around to see his godfather had arrived as he made his way to them. When Sirius reached Harry, he gave him a hug and said hello to Ron and Hermione.

'Have you come to watch me play?' Harry asked.

'Yep, I wasn't going to miss this, pup,' replied Sirius.

Harry was glad that Sirius had come, and he knew that everything was going to be fine.

The game itself lasted about an hour until Harry caught the snitch for a Gryffindor victory.


End file.
